A Hot Adventure
by wowwow
Summary: We all know the story of the Dragon Balls. This is a slightly different take on how it all went down for Bulma. Includes lemons with, but not limited to, the characters listed.
1. A Wish Does Not Come Cheap

**Some of the first stories are old but will be better written. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Our first chapter begins in a universe where Bulma searched for Roshi's Dragon Ball before searching for Goku's. ****It will go further from there.**

* * *

**CH1: A Wish Does Not Come Cheap**

* * *

Bulma smiled as she took one last glance at the Dragon Radar before she stored it back inside of her purse. Just a few more miles to go before she would find her third Dragon Ball! She'd found her first Dragon Ball in her basement and learned of the legend of the Dragon Balls. She'd found the Five-Star Dragon Ball a couple of days ago, bringing the current total up to two.

Bulma wondered which Dragon Ball would appear next as she stepped on the brakes of her car; stopping right in front of the first blocks of sand. She was surprised to see that she was on some sort of beach. The teen hadn't expected an area this pleasant to be her next destination. ''Not bad.''

She took off her shoes and socks before she placed her first steps in the sand. The sand wasn't very hot between her toes, something she was quite thankful for.

''The Dragon Ball should be around here,'' she noted, walking towards the ocean.

Meanwhile, an old man sat on a big rock on the same beach. He was watching the green-haired girl with great interest. She seemed to be searching for something, digging in the sand to find said something, allowing him to get a better look at her rear end. _She definitely has a nice figure,_ he thought, she could have come straight out of his magazines. A nosebleed appeared once she knelt down far enough for him to see her panties. ''Hehe, quite the view.''

Bulma felt a pair of eyes burning on her back and knew that she was being watched. She got back up and looked around. Her eyes spotted an old man sitting on a rock not far from her location, and she blushed once she realized that he might have seen something private.

Although, perhaps he knew where she could find the Dragon Ball? It was worth a shot.

''Excuse me!'' She waved in his direction. ''Can you help me out?''

The old man jumped down from the rock with ease. A feat that Bulma hadn't expected from someone his age. ''Can I help you?'' he asked, seemingly unharmed.

''I hope so.'' The man was surprised when the teen pulled up a strange ball out of her purse. ''My name is Bulma, and I'm looking for a ball similar to this. Do you know where I can find one?''

She was surprised to see the old man nod. ''Sure, I know where it is.''

''You do?'' This was going to be a lot easier than she'd expected when she parked her car.

''I sure do. '' He grabbed his necklace out of his shirt. ''My name's Roshi by the way.''

Bulma jumped in delight once she saw what the necklace was supporting. ''The Three-Star Dragon Ball!'' She tried to grab it; one of Bulma's side breasts graced against Roshi's arm in the process, but the old man did not let go of the ball

''Hehe, now wait a second, girl. This is my treasure.'' Bulma groaned, she needed that Dragon Ball.

''Well, maybe you can lend it to me?'' she suggested. ''I promise to return it to you once I'm done with it.''

It was a lie, of course. The Dragon Balls disappear once someone makes a wish, but it wasn't like she was going to see this man ever again. Besides, her perfect boyfriend would protect her from anything that would want to harm her beautiful self.

The old man seemed reluctant to part with his Dragon Ball. Bulma sighed and decided to take drastic measures. It was time to make use of her perfect features! She smiled seductively before speaking, ''Pretty please?'' she asked in a soft voice as she pulled up her pink dress slightly, allowing the old man to see her white panty that was surrounded by little pink hearts. ''I'll let you touch my panties.'' She waited for the old man's reaction in anticipation and became unnerved by the man's red face and creepy grin once he gave her one.

'Hehe, while...I don't know,'' he said grinning, not taking his eyes off her panties. He was fondling with his Dragon Ball while thinking, _This girl seems to want this strange ball really badly, and her actions just now made her appear to go pretty far to get it from me._ ''Maybe you can do something else to get it,'' he suggested, a creepy grin covering his face.

Bulma removed her hands off her dress; hiding her panties from view. ''Something else...like what?''

''You see, I haven't been able to relax for quite some time now. So maybe you can help with that, hehe.''

The green haired teen looked at him confused at first. ''You mean like a massage''

Roshi shook his head and pointed to something in his pants; Bulma's eyes slowly lowered themselves to Roshi's lower region. She began to catch his drift once she saw something bulging in his pants. Her sapphire eyes went big out of shock, and she quickly took a few steps backwards.

''I'm not doing that!'' she yelled angrily. ''You old pervert!'' Bulma couldn't believe what that old man had just suggested. She was not that kind of girl! She has only been intimate a few times, all with boys that she'd loved at the time.

Roshi sighed. He'd hoped that this girl was going to be easy. He wasn't giving up easily, though.

''Are you sure? It seems like you really need this thing,'' he said, pointing to the magical ball hanging around his neck.

Bulma gulped. She did need that Dragon Ball if she wanted her perfect boyfriend, but was she really going to pleasure an old pervert to get her wish? It can't be worth it... can it? Then again, if she did get her perfect boyfriend out of it, it would mean that she was going to be happy for the rest of her life. Who wouldn't want that? The teen genius sighed and lowered her head in defeat.

Roshi saw her head reddening to the color of a tomato before she spoke, ''Just don't touch me.''

Roshi agreed to her condition with a grin, beckoning the teen to get closer with his pointer. Bulma slowly walked up to him and knelt down in front of the man, plopping her knees in the sand. She rested on her knees as Roshi lowered his shorts, and Bulma came face-to-face with Roshi's hard member. It definitely was a lot bigger than the boys Bulma had been with.

''What do you want me to do?'' she asked with a blushing face, a scene that almost made Roshi cum right on the spot.

''Just suck on it until I cum.'' Roshi couldn't believe that this was really going to happen. He had come to accept that his days of being sexual with young women were over, but it seemed that he had accepted his fate too early.

''Oh, and get your hair out of that braided ponytail,'' he added. As cute as Bulma was now, he liked girls with long hair.

Bulma groaned but complied. She removed the ribbon off her head and removed the braids out of her hair; her green hair fell down to just above her shoulders. Roshi liked it better that way, he decided. It made her sexier.

Roshi put his hands behind his back to show that he had no intent to touch Bulma during her part of the deal.

Meanwhile, Bulma seemed disgusted. ''This is so degrading, '' she murmured, feeling ashamed of what she was about to do.

She took a deep breath before she wrapped her fingers around Roshi's manhood. The old man was so excited that his foreskin easily rolled down the head by the simple touch; exposing his pink glans to the teen, and Bulma saw that the eye of the penis was already pouring with pre-cum due to the pervert's excitement. Roshi looked down at the teen kneeling before him, her hand holding his cock, and tried to keep his nosebleed from appearing.

Bulma slowly started moving her hand up and down his manhood; Roshi moaned in approval, but Bulma's threatening glare quickly shut him up. As great as this was though, Bulma had agreed to blow him, and Roshi was going to make sure that she was going to uphold her part of the deal.

'' You won't get the ball if you don't blow me, hehe.''

''I know that! I'm just preparing myself!'' she spat to him. Bulma put some hairs behind her ear with one hand, stroked Roshi's shaft with the other one, and started to lick the tip of Roshi's manhood. She'd hoped that the old man would cum before she had to take his 'thing' in her mouth, but Roshi wouldn't give her his Dragon Ball if she would choose to take that route.

Roshi had enough after a few more of Bulma's licks, no matter how nice it felt, and pushed his hips forward; entering the teen's mouth forcefully. Bulma was surprised by the motion as she suddenly had the tip of his member between her soft lips.

_For the Dragon Bal. For the Dragon Ball, _she kept telling herself in her head, angry at the old man for being so impatient.

Nevertheless, Bulma quickly adjusted to Roshi's unexpected movement, rolling her tongue around his glans and continuing the motions she made with her hand; Roshi couldn't help but moan once more.

Bulma withdrew from his dick in annoyance. Some of her drool made a line between his cock and her lower lip as she lectured him, ''Stop the moaning, old man.'' Roshi complied and told her to return to his member. Bulma's head rocked slowly as she took in a bit more length this time. It was shameful to admit, but she could feel herself getting wet around her nether region as a result of her actions.

Her hand and head went back and forth in perfect rhythm, pumping, and Roshi felt his climax coming closer. He jerked his hips forward again; necessitating Bulma to take more than three-quarters of his member inside of her mouth. Her hand rested on the hilt of his member while her tongue continued to circle around his penis. Her mouth did most of the work now, there wasn't enough room for her hand anymore.

Roshi wanted nothing more than to grab the greenette's hair by the roots and to fuck her mouth at his own pace, but he managed to control himself.

''I'm cumming,'' he told her. He heard the teen saying something resembling an ok before Bulma released his member from her mouth.

''What are you doing?'' Roshi asked her. ''We're not done yet.''

''There is no way that you're cumming in my mouth, old man. Not even the boys I've been with were allowed to do that. I'm just going to give you a handjob until you cum.'' _Which should be any moment now, _she mentally added, happy that she was almost done.

''That wasn't the deal,'' he told her. He sighed, he wanted to cum in her mouth…

''Deal with it. It's either this, or I'll walk way right now,'' she threatened.

As much as Roshi wanted to release his load inside of her mouth, he didn't want this to end before climaxing. He quietly accepted Bulma's new demands.

Bulma motioned her hand up and down the man's manhood as fast as she could, she just wanted this to be over. After a few more rapid strokes; Roshi let out his load. Bulma was surprised when Roshi's white fluids landed all over her face and her arms rose up to protect herself as a reflex. The amount was staggering, which surprised Bulma as she had suspected the pervert to pleasure himself by the hour.

''Hehe, that was great,'' Roshi said, plopping down in the sand to relax. Bulma ran towards the ocean, splashing some water over her face in order to wash the man's disgusting seeds off. Bulma returned to Roshi, whose member was still hanging out in the open.

She stood in front of him and pointed her finger to the Dragon Ball hanging around his neck. ''I think you owe me something, pervert.''

Roshi, however, could only look at her legs and spotted some liquid rolling over it. It was definitely coming from the direction of her panties. He smiled sheepishly, it seemed that Bulma hadn't been able to help herself from getting aroused by the whole experience. Bulma saw Roshi's member harden again and grew suspicious. She still hadn't been given that Dragon Ball.

''What are you thinking abo-'' Before she could finish her sentence, she was tackled to the ground by Roshi, who quickly pulled her pink dress back up; her panties revealed once more.

''As I thought,'' he said as he slapped Bulma's crotch through her drenched panties a couple of times, ''you're completely wet.''

''Old man, let go of me right n-'' A gasp escaped her lips when she felt a warm breath around her lower region. Suddenly, a tongue roamed around her nether area. Roshi pulled down her panties and started to admire the wet flesh in front of him. There were a few green pubic hairs, Bulma had been on the road for some time and thus had no time to shave, but Roshi didn't mind some hairs. He felt Bulma slim legs trying to kick him away, but to no avail.

''This wasn't the deal, old pervert!'' the teen angrily spat to him. Roshi only had one thing to say before he started to kiss the area around her hole:

''Deal with it.'' He continued to erratically move his lips around her lower region, but soon started licking her folds. Roshi left no spot untouched with his tongue as he waited for the right time to start playing with Bulma's snatch.

''Sto..hmmm..stop.'' Her moans made it clear to him that the right time had come.

He slowly opened the lips of her pouring pussy with two of his fingers, and Bulma moaned as his tongue entered inside of her. Bulma was struggling less and less each time Roshi's tongue went through her glowing entrance. Roshi was surprised when he felt a pair of soft hands roam around his bald head.

''Fuck! Stupid pervert...'' Bulma accepted her faith and started to relax; tightening less and less. It seemed that Bulma didn't resist anymore—he still had it! Roshi entered the two fingers that, till now, kept the folds apart inside of her and made them substitute for his tongue.

''Where's.. your.. tongue?'' she asked between breaths. Her answer was quickly answered once she felt something wet move around the area just above her clitoris; Bulma moaned and lowered Roshi's head towards her hard button.

''Aaaaaaah!'' she screamed as she experienced this sensation for the first time. The boys that had given her oral before didn't really know what they were doing down there, so they had never paid close attention to her clitoris. Her hands roamed over Roshi's head faster and faster as she felt her climax creeping up.

Roshi sucked on the clit lightly, feeling Bulma's pussy tighten again around his two fingers. Bulma began screaming as she felt her climax coming closer. Roshi knew what was going to happen next, so he replaced his fingers with his mouth, planning on sucking up all of her juices. He kept his mouth close to her hole and suddenly found his head trapped between Bulma's long legs as she wrapped them around him while her hips flew up in ecstasy.

''I'm cumming! Aaaaaah!'' Bulma let the sensation take over her body as she hold Roshi's head tightly between her legs, grinding up his mouth and nose with her gushing snatch. Once done, she opened up her trembling legs and plopped them down in the sand. There was almost no cum dripping out of her anymore, Roshi had slurped everything up.

''That was..the best…oral…ever,'' she told the older man between breaths. Bulma couldn't believe that the old man had done her so good.

She wanted more.

No.

She needed more!

Blood flowed to Bulma's head once she realized what she was about to do.

Before Roshi knew what was happening; Bulma stood up, grabbed his hands, and pulled the man back on his feet. The teen winked at him and guided Roshi towards a palm tree. She positioned herself so that she stood with her back turned towards him and smiled mischievously, bending down slightly as she supported herself by grabbing the tree. She widened her legs and put her ass up. ''Come on,'' she spread her pussy open with her own fingers ,making drops of her arousal drip down to her legs, ''give me a lot more.''

Roshi didn't have to be told twice. His member was rock hard for quite some time now. He positioned his rigid manhood in front of her entrance and rubbed the tip against her folds for a little while without penetrating. This was something unknown to Bulma as the others had never wasted any time to get inside of her. She liked the feeling, though.

Then, the moment came: Roshi stopped rubbing her with his tip and slipped his member inside of her. Bulma gasped and had to adjust to his size. She already knew that he was the biggest she has ever had, she'd found that out when she gave him his blowjob, but having him inside of her was a very different experience.

While Bulma tried to adjust to his size, Roshi removed the brown belt that hung around Bulma's waist and pulled her pink dress over her head; letting it drop in the sand. He then unhooked her bra and allowed it to fall next to the dress. Bulma was now practically naked, safe for the wet panty hanging around one her ankles.

Roshi used the time that Bulma needed to adjust to his size by feeling up Bulma's ass. His hands slowly moved around her two butt cheeks, making sure to leave no area of her rear end untouched. He pondered on putting a finger inside of her anus, but Bulma broke him out of his thoughts before he could decide to do so.

''You can move now.''

Roshi didn't have to be told twice. He pinched her two butt cheeks, grabbed her hips, and began to move his own. Bulma's previous orgasm had made it easy for Roshi to move as it made everything that went inside of her as slippery as an eel. Roshi could see Bulma's nails claw into the tree as she experienced the sensation of Roshi's rock-hard member moving inside of her, grinding against her flesh. ''Oh Roshi! Fuck!''

Roshi removed his hands from her hips in order to put his hands on her firm breasts, her nipples already erect from all of the excitement. They were pretty well developed already, and Roshi theorized that they would become a perfect pair in the future.

Each of his hands covered a breast, and he made sure that both breasts got the same amount of attention. He massaged one in a clockwise motion, while the other got the counterclockwise treatment; making the sides of her breasts rub against each other, a feeling that excited Bulma greatly.

''Aaaah! I love this!'' Bulma moaned as Roshi continued playing with her breast while taking her from behind. He made small humps with his hips as he had to keep his dick pretty far inside of her while leaning over in order to keep her breasts in his hands.

Despite the pleasure, Roshi soon stopped his motions.

''Don't stop!'' Bulma pleaded, but to no avail. She gasped when Roshi started to play with her nipples, pulling on them. He didn't use much force, just enough to get a reaction; Bulma's nails went even deeper into the tree as a result.

''Hehe, your breasts sure are sensitive,'' he noted. The comment made Bulma's blush appear again.

''Sh-shut up.''

Bulma felt that she was getting closer to her climax, her heartbeat racing faster and faster. Roshi felt his appearing too and moaned as Bulma tightened around his member. As good as her mouth had felt, this was on a whole other level. He released the grip that he had on her breasts to return his hands to her slim hips. He stirred his own hips in what Bulma could only describe as superhuman speed, the old man moved so fast inside of her that she felt like she was going insane.

''Yes! Yes!'' she screamed. Where the old man had gotten the energy from she didn't know, but frankly, she didn't care, her peach felt like it was going to erupt!

''Roshi, I'm going...I'm going to...Aaagh!'' Bulma screamed as she spilled her juices all over Roshi's member, her legs tingling rhythmically as a result of her climax.

The feeling send Roshi over the edge as well, and he sped up even more. ''Bulma, I'm cumming too!''

Bulma nodded. ''Outside! Do it outside!''

Bulma had to hug the tree she had used to position herself till now in order to keep herself from falling down as her legs gave out. Roshi pulled out and immediately came; Bulma felt the hot substance land on her rear and lower back as she leaned against the tree, panting as she was overcome by exhaustion.

Both had to regain their breath before talking again.

''That was great,'' Bulma said, Roshi quickly agreed. The teen moved away from him and pulled her panties back up. She then started to gather the rest of her clothes. Roshi watched her as she dressed herself. She finished by braiding her hair again and tying the red ribbon back in her hair. She walked back to Roshi and smiled.

''I think I earned that ball,'' she said with a wink.

Roshi definitely saw eye to eye with her on that.

* * *

And so, Bulma's adventure continued, now with three Dragon Balls in her possession. She got back in her car, grabbed her Dragon Radar, took out her map, and decided her next destination.

Next up was Mount Paozu.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter One. ****Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Oolong's Master Plan

**CH2: Oolong's Master Plan**

* * *

A lot has happened since Bulma's adventure on the beach that day: she has gathered more Dragon Balls for starters and has also found a traveling partner in a young boy named Son Goku—a young naive boy, but one with extraordinary strength.

The two had found a turtle not long after they'd decided to travel together that needed to be taken back to the ocean in order to find his master. To Bulma's surprise, this master turned out to be the old pervert Roshi. She could still remember Roshi's face lighting up as he saw her again. He'd immediately tried to get in her pants again, but she'd quickly denied him. She was familiar with the term fuck-buddies, but she had no intention of becoming one, let alone with an old man like him.

On Goku and Bulma's latest adventure they had come face-to face-with Oolong. Oolong has the special power to transform into anything he wishes, but he can only do this for 5 minutes. Oolong had been terrorizing the village that was housing one of the Dragon Balls with this power, so the two adventurers had promised to take care of Oolong in exchange for the magical ball. The villagers had been quick to agree to those terms.

After a lot of work, they'd finally managed to capture Oolong, who turned out to be a pig. Yes, a pig, both literally and figuratively speaking. Oolong, after some persuasion, started to travel with them.

One problem though: Oolong seizes every possible moment to peep on Bulma. He is just like Roshi, maybe even worse. Bulma knows that Oolong will grasp the very first opportunity that presents itself in order to feel her up. She has to be careful. Very, very careful.

* * *

A few days later:

Oolong, Goku, and Bulma were just finishing up their evening meal. The three were staying in Oolong's capsule house for the night. Oolong couldn't believe his luck—he was traveling with one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen. And the best news? He had just put sleeping powder in both her drink and in that of her bodyguard's. Soon, they would both be asleep for hours, no matter what. He could already see that they were both starting to get tired. He would get his hands on the green-haired teen soon. She'd tried to fend him off, but no more. His eyes landed on her breasts, and he started to daydream about the pair of tits resting in his own hands.

Bulma noticed Oolong grinning in her direction and warned him, ''What are you grinning at, pig? If you are thinking about peeping on me later, I'll roast you in seconds.''

Oolong rolled his eyes. He hated her temper. She was such a bitch to him. Still, her body sure was amazing in that rabbit outfit. Her previous outfit had become dirty during the last couple of days, so she had to put on some clothing that he owned.

Luckily, for him at least, the only thing that was a good fit on her was a black bunny outfit. Oolong could still remember how his dick had hardened within seconds after seeing her body curves so clearly. It made him decide that he was going to get her in her pants one way or another. It was almost a shame that he would undress her out of her outfit once he was going to start his plan…maybe he would keep it on her until the main event started.

The effect of the juice spread quickly, and Bulma was getting sleepier by the minute. A yawn escaped her lips. ''Man, I'm exhausted,'' she rubbed her sleepy eyes in order to keep them open. ''I'm going to bed.'' Bulma stood up and went up the stairs. She stopped after walking a few steps and turned around with an angry look on her face.

''Oolong, try anything, and I'll kill you!''

That was Bulma's last threat before she went off to bed. Oolong watched her ass intently, promising to himself that he would wreck it apart later that night. Goku promised to keep an eye on Oolong, but the young warrior fell asleep not much later. Oolong chuckled, his plan was about to start!

* * *

Oolong slowly made his way towards Bulma's bedroom, making sure that he was very quiet while walking on the staircase—Bulma could still be awake. It was unlikely, but Oolong was not going to make any mistakes tonight.

''Ouch, stupid stairs!'' He cursed the stairs when he hit his toe against the steps, but he managed to calm himself down once he reminded himself of what was waiting for him at the top. He passed the rest of the dark corridor with ease and opened the door leading to Bulma's room.

He was already getting hard. God, the things he was going to do to that girl. He was still a virgin and had never even kissed a girl, but that was all going to change soon. He was going to get her good for talking down on him the whole time. For calling him piggy every damn time. He made his way to her bed, her back turned towards him, and stood in front of her for a few seconds as doubt began to creep into his mind.

Was he really going to do this? He knew that this was the only way. She would never even think about giving herself to a pig. Wishing for sex with her by using the Dragon Balls wasn't an option either, Goku and Bulma would probably spend the rest of their days hunting him down, something he did not want. Goku could probably kill him in seconds if the boy really wanted to.

Oolong slowly slid the silk covers off her. He was surprised to see that Bulma was sleeping naked. Her skin was now exposed, her back luring him in. Oolong gulped, sliding the covers off completely; her ass now in plain sight. His hand roamed around her butt cheeks. ''So smooth.''

He eagerly shifted the girl on her back. The pig climbed up the bed and stood over Bulma's naked body, admiring the sight in front of him. He had never seen a girl naked in person, and he found himself in awe as he checked the teen's body out. Oolong's pants were getting tighter and tighter during the whole experience, and the organ soon prodded against his lower clothing.

''This is incredible.'' All his doubts were gone. He was going to do this!

Remembering his earlier daydream, Oolong wasted no time to focus on the pair of breasts in front of him. He jumped towards the pair and immediately rested his head between them, rocking his head from side to side rapidly in happiness. He eventually removed his head from its position and started working on Bulma's breasts with his hands.

He slapped Bulma's bosom a few times before grabbing the round, firm pair; squeezing on them hard. ''Funny, I always thought that they would feel like pillows,'' he noted.

Soon, a sound escaped from the sleeping teen's luscious lips, ''Hmphh...''

Oolong quickly jumped away from the teen. Had she woken up? He checked, but she was still asleep. He hadn't expected Bulma to give a reaction while she was sleeping, though. The pig wondered if this meant that she could wake up. ''Unlikely,'' he concluded. The sleeping pills that he had given his two companions were quite strong. He did decide to use less force on her breasts, though.

Oolong grabbed her round bosom again, gently messaging them, one in each hand. He saw her nipples getting hard and started to pull them towards him. Bulma made multiple sounds that startled him, but she did not wake up.

He grew bored of only touching, so he took her left nipple into his mouth while the other breast was still resting in his hand. He started sucking on it slowly, but he couldn't control himself long. Despite his earlier intention to not use force, he sucked on the nipple with a lot of strength behind it. He pulled his head backwards; taking the nipple with him, all while dry humping Bulma's stomach; his foreskin sliding off with ease in the process.

''Hmphhh!'' She was making that sound again. What was it? Suddenly, he remembered.

''A moan! That's it!'' He was making her moan! He moved his head over to hers, their faces inches apart as he taunted the sleeping teen, ''Looks like you want it rough, huh, Bulma.''

The sleeping teen didn't answer, but he knew that he was right. The growing sensation in his pants had long stopped hardening, and his member desired freedom. Oolong got out of his pants and underwear, throwing them both on the floor; a loud thud accompanying them when they landed.

He didn't have the biggest cock in the world, but he had always taken pride in its thickness. His glans was quite wet from all the excitement of the day. Oolong had been thinking of this night all day long and it seemed like thinking about his plan had given him a high amount of pre-cum. The pig glided his member around the teen's face; leaving some of his pre-cum here and there.

He stopped once he reached her soft lips and smiled. The pig grabbed Bulma by her long hair in order to held her head up and pinched the teen's nose, forcing her to breathe in another way; Bulma's mouth quickly opening up.

''Good girl.'' Oolong wasted no time to ram his member inside of the beauty's new opening.

''Oomph!'' Bulma quickly started to breathe through her nose again, as breathing through her mouth had just become impossible.

''If only you could see this, Bulma,'' Oolong said, he could only imagine her reaction to finding his dick between her lips. Like everything else that was going to happen tonight, this blowjob was the first he'd ever received. He noted how wet the area was, letting his dick rest on Bulma's tongue. He began his movements slowly but went faster and harder each time he entered her mouth. The force made his testicles slam against the girl's chin, a painful experience for him, but an experience that didn't compare to the pleasure that Bulma's mouth provided for him.

It felt so good that Oolong could feel himself getting closer to his climax within minutes. Bulma unknowingly pleasured Oolong further, his manhood gracing her tongue with each of his movements. The force that Oolong used made Bulma gurgle the entire time and a gagging sound escaped her lips once he reached the back of her throat too hard with one of his thrusts. Oolong became worried over the sounds that Bulma made, was is possible for her to wake up? He mused over going slower as he hit her throat again, but pleasure won over rationality, and Oolong screamed once he hit Bulma's throat one time too many.

''Shit! I'm going to cum!'' He screamed, mostly to himself. The pig had been so hypnotized by the incredible feeling that he didn't know how he was going to end the blowjob.

''In or out? In or out?'' Before he could decide, white liquid flowed into Bulma's throat. Oolong kept himself inside of her as he released his entire load. He pulled out to see his dick covered in sperm and saliva.

''That was great.'' Oolong had never received head before. Sure, he knew what it felt like to get an orgasm, he'd pleasured himself many times—mostly with Bulma as an image the last couple of days—but this had felt even better than all of that combined.

He could see some of his seeds dripping off the teen's face, rolling down her neck, towards her breasts. Oolong's ears perked up, he'd just gotten a wonderful idea. Oolong smiled mischievously as he sat down on Bulma's flat stomach and started grinning when he rested his manhood on the valley between her firm breasts.

He grabbed Bulma's hands and brought them to her own bosom before guiding the teen's tits to envelop his member. He began drooling, his dick felt like it was being squeezed by two soft clouds—It felt great! Oolong began moving his member between her breasts as a reaction to his pleasure. His cock was already slippery from the remaining cum that resided on it, allowing him to move between Bulma's two mounds without any problems. He made sure that her breasts kept hugging his manhood as well by moving her hands up and down, resulting in her breasts doing the same while he trusted with his hips.

Oolong was enjoying every minute of his titty-fuck, and his eyes started to roam around Bulma's face. He studied her attractive features for some time and noted that Bulma had a reddish color on her face as he moved between her breasts. Bulma's head bobbed up with each of Oolong's thrusts, and his eyes landed on the teen's lips. ''You really are incredible, Bulma,'' he said to the sleeping beauty.

He stopped the tit-fuck for a minute in order to push his lips against her luscious ones. He inserted his tongue in her mouth; exploring every angle. He could taste some of his own cum, but he didn't care. He'd wanted the teen ever since he first saw her. He was going to do everything he wanted to do to Bulma tonight. There was a big chance that there would never be another opportunity for him.

Oolong his focus soon returned to the teen's breasts, enjoying the boob-job once more. The feelings of her bosom against his dick send him over the edge soon enough. He knew that he was about to reach his limit and realized that there would soon be an image implanted in his memory for the rest of his days.

''Gonna cum!'' he screamed; letting out his seeds. The amount was sprayed all over the teen's face. Oolong stood up and admired his work for a minute. This was the one image he'd wanted ever since he started his plan: the image of his thick cum scattered all over Bulma's proud face. His white fluid combined with her red blushing face made it even sexier.

''This is so hot.''

He looked down at the teen's pussy, and he heated up once he realized what was going to happen next. He moved himself closer to her pussy and looked at his semi-erect penis; giving it a few strokes to speed up the hardening process. He grew hard quickly enough and proceeded to spread the beauty's long, thin legs. Oolong caressed them for a moment before positioning his member in front of her entrance. He was now one thrust away of being inside of a hot girl. One thrust away of being inside of Bulma.

''Here I go,'' he gulped, he was about to lose his virginity, the moment he'd been waiting for.

'Take this!''

He closed his eyes and moved his hips; thrusting himself forward.

Oolong quickly opened his eyes once he realized something was wrong. He looked down to see that the teen's hole had spread itself only slightly apart; a small part of his tip now hidden from view. He quickly did another thrust, and another, but his manhood refused to go further in.

After trying to penetrate Bulma a few more times, he stopped. Why wasn't this working?

Suddenly, he remembered something out of his magazines.

''She's probably too dry...'' He sighed, but he quickly reminded himself of what he could do in order to make her wet enough. Oolong lay down, his face pointed towards her dry pussy, determined to make it drenched. He grinned as he spoke to Bulma, ''I'm going to lick you silly.''

He started kissing her delicate thighs and slowly came back to her entrance, planting a kiss on it. He rolled his tongue around her sensitive area in an erratic manner. He had no game plan on how he was going to make Bulma cum, he was just going to lick her senseless.

''Hmmph, go on.'' He knew Bulma was still sleeping. His actions probably manifested in a dream for Bulma. That would surely speed up the process for him. He also knew that someone else was doing all of this in her dream. Perhaps that bandit they had come across a couple of days earlier? It didn't matter though. He knew the real reason she was having the dream and the feelings that went with it: Him, all him.

He noticed her pink flesh getting wetter as he licked her folds. He started to get bolder and managed to put a finger inside of Bulma's hole, earning the sleeping teens approval it seemed, as she moaned harder. He started exploring her insides a bit with his finger, startled by the warm feeling inside.

''So warm.'' He wanted to put his member in so bad but managed to control himself for now, he had to make sure that she was ready. Bulma's breathing was losing any form of rhythm that it previously had, and Oolong figured that Bulma was close to her climax. He put in another finger and was shocked to find out that Bulma's hole was tightening up around them.

''Aaaaaaagh!'' Bulma's hips flew up as she came, and Oolong felt something watery spreading over his two inserted fingers. He removed his fingers out of the sleeping teen, putting one of them in his mouth. It had a sweet flavor. For a minute he wondered if he'd woke her up, but she was still sound asleep. That sleeping powder sure was amazing. He put his second finger in Bulma's own mouth, making her taste her own cum. A line of her juices connected his finger with her mouth once he took it out.

He could still see some cum dripping out of her pussy, so he licked it all up. His snout rubbed against something that was just above Bulma's hole, but he had no idea what it was. Bulma's moaning gave him the idea that it was pleasant for her, though. He would remember that for future adventures.

Oolong grinned from ear to ear after concluding that the girl was now wet enough for the main event. He grabbed her smooth legs and widened them some more. He positioned his manhood in front of her hole and slowly slid his rigid member inside of her wet flesh, losing his virginity in the process. The ease of it was in total contrast with the effort it took him before.

Oolong drooled from the feelings he currently felt. He'd always thought that he had a good idea of what it would feel like to be inside of a girl, but he had been very wrong about that. Nothing he'd read could have prepared him for the wetness, warmth, and tightness that his dick suddenly found itself surrounded in.

''God, this is so good!'' he screamed. He screamed to his heart content. He had just lost his virginity to an incredibly hot girl, and she would never know. No one would ever know.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped his arms around them, using them as support once he started moving his hips. The fact that Bulma was moaning as well made this even hotter for him. He watched her breasts with interest as they bounced up and down with each of his thrusts. Despite his best intentions, Oolong found himself swinging his hips faster and faster as he grinded against the teen's folds, an action that resulted in a very quick orgasm on his part. He moaned as he let out his third load of the night and the first one inside of the teen.

''Already?'' Oolong felt bad about lasting under a minute but quickly felt better once he felt himself hardening again while still inside. Oolong started moving again, making sure that he kept an average pace this time. He became confident once he realized that he was going to last longer this time, taunting Bulma when she let out a moan, ''How does it feel, Bulma? How does it feel to be fucked by a piggy?'' He said the last word with disdain. Bulma had given him a weird pill that allowed her to control him whenever she said the word piggy. Now she was being fucked by a piggy and was moaning as the piggy's cock moved inside of her.

''So good, it feels so good,'' she murmured.

Oolong smiled. He bobbed his head as he licked her legs up and down while continuing his humping movements. This was worth all the comments that Bulma had thrown at him since they began traveling. She was the dominant one in their relationship up till now but no more. Now, he had full control.

He decided to experiment with his dominance.

''Say oink, Bulma!'' There was no reaction. He decided to move faster; his manhood began speeding up, his member throbbing inside of Bulma's warm interior. ''Say oink, Bulma!''

''Oink! Oink!''

Suddenly, a laugh was heard through the entire room. He couldn't believe she'd said it. All this time she'd taunted him about being a pig, used him for every dangerous task, but now it was his turn. Oolong could feel his seeds rising up through his urethra as he came again.

This time, he let out an oink himself.

He pulled out; cumming over Bulma's stomach and breasts. Oolong's white fluid was now all over the teen's upper body, but Oolong wasn't done yet. He was surprised when he felt himself harden again, he wasn't able to cum this many times in a row the times he'd pleasured himself.

Oolong quickly went for a new position. He laid the sleeping Bulma down on her side and lay down sideways behind her. He hold her leg up; opening her drenched snatch, and the pig rammed himself back inside with a lot more force than before.

''Oink!'' Bulma screamed, showing signs of pain following his thrust, but Oolong couldn't care less as she was still sleeping soundly.

Small traces of sweat had appeared on Bulma's body. Oolong wanted to lick Bulma's armpit like he had seen people do in magazines, but he was way too short. His length stopped around her lower back, so he began licking that area of her body instead.

Remembering what feeling his snout gave to that weird button just above her snatch, Oolong used one finger to rub it. The moan Bulma gave him was just like the one he'd gotten with his snout before, so he continued the action with interest. He would definitely look up what that area was called later on.

Oolong felt that everything was going smoothly and had a feeling that it would take quite some time until he would cum again, but he quickly realized how wrong he was. He had forgotten how Bulma's core had tightened around his fingers a few minutes before when she came the first time, but he quickly remembered once his rod started to receive the same treatment as Bulma's flesh tightened around his member while he moved inside, a sign of Bulma's release coming closer and closer. The feeling of the girl tightening up around his member send Oolong over the edge, and Bulma quickly followed.

Both screamed, ''Oink! Oink!''

Oolong erupted inside of her and felt the spurting teen squirt all over his member in return. The girl's legs were still shaking when Oolong pulled out. He returned the girl to her original position and lay down in front of her dripping pussy. He watched with great pride as her juices and his sperm jointly flowed out of her. Bulma was now covered in his cum, starting with the top of her head and going all the way down to her slim thighs.

He jumped off the bed and grabbed some machinery out of his previously dispatched pants. After climbing back up; he used the camera to make a picture of the naked teen. Not for blackmail, just for himself. Oolong felt that he was drained and he knew that his fun was over.

Oolong quickly checked on Goku downstairs, only to find out that the young boy was still sleeping soundly. Oolong grabbed some washcloths, made them wet with hot water, and cleaned Bulma up. He hardened again in the process, promising himself to jack off before going to bed, probably while watching to the picture he'd just taken.

Oolong slid his tongue inside Bulma's mouth one more time before going to his own bed. True to his word, he quickly grabbed his dick and pleasured himself to one last load.

* * *

Oolong woke up the next day, briefly wondering if everything that had happened had been a dream of his. He found a picture resting on his nightstand, reaffirming what he already knew: everything had really happened.

He slowly made his way downstairs with a smile. He found both Goku and Bulma already up. Not that it was a big shock. They had both fallen asleep much earlier than him. He was greeted by the both of them.

He was surprised. Goku always greeted him, but Bulma never did.

''Aren't you cheerful today,'' he told the teen.

She nodded and smiled. ''Of course I am. I had one hell of a dream after all.''

Oolong couldn't hide his smile after hearing this. He had given her one hell of a dream it seemed. ''What was it about?''

He saw the teen blush before she answered, ''Oh, just girl stuff.''

Bulma made her way towards the shower.

''And Oolong, please don't peek,'' she told him before leaving the room.

Oolong smiled, but a startling realization hit him as he watched her retrieving form disappear from view.

His eyes went wide as he screamed,

''I forgot to do her ass!''

* * *

**That's it for chapter two!**


	3. Heat at Fire Mountain

**CH3: Heat at Fire Mountain**

* * *

Bulma, Oolong, and Goku were making their way to Fire Mountain, home of the legendary Ox-King. The group's car was slowly reaching its destination. The car hit a bump on the road, and Oolong instantly woke up as a result of the car's unexpected movement.

''Aaah!''

Bulma, who was driving the car, quickly shut him up.

''Just a little rock, Oolong. Nothing to worry about.'' Bulma hadn't been sleeping a whole lot lately. The group was now in possession of five of the seven Dragon Balls, and she wanted to get the other two as soon as possible.

Oolong was keen on finding the balls soon as well, but he just wanted to get them before that thief could try to steal them again. How did Puar call that guy again? Yamcha, that's it. The thief had tried to steal the Dragon Balls the day after Oolong had his way with Bulma. Oolong smiled as he remembered that night. Bulma remembered it too; although, for different reasons. Oolong thought of it as the best night of his life, while Bulma thought of it as the most realistic and best dream she ever had.

''It's really getting hot,'' Bulma noted as they came closer to their destination.

''That's because of Fire Mountain,'' Oolong explained. ''It used to be a nice place to live but about 10 years ago that all changed. Flames fell down from the heavens and changed the area into the hot mess that it is now.''

''Oolong, what a bunch of bulls-'' The car immediately stopped once the group's eyes directed themselves to the flames before them.

''Wow!'' Goku had just woken up and immediately saw the big ball of fire.

Oolong became scared the minute his saw the fire. ''Let's just go back.''

''Why are you so scared of this Ox-King guy, Oolong?'' Goku asked his friend.

''Everyone that goes to that castle gets killed,'' Oolong made a slicing movement with his hand to empathize his point as he spoke.

''The Dragon Ball must be inside that castle,'' Bulma said, looking at her Dragon Radar.

''Is Ox-King inside the castle?'' Goku asked in disbelief. Oolong shook his head.

''Are you kidding? He can't go to the castle either. The flames are too much, even for him!'' Oolong quickly moved back to the car. ''Anyways, let's just go back now that we still can!''

Bulma and Goku both wanted to go to the castle, so Oolong jumped in the car by himself and started to drive away from the two. Bulma quickly reacted, though.

''Piggy! Piggy!''

Oolong cringed as Bulma used the one word that caused Oolong to have to go to the bathroom whenever she said it. Oolong immediately jumped out of the car and into the bushes; relieving himself.

''Ok! Ok! We'll go, just stop it!'' he pleaded.

''Now that's a good little pig,'' Bulma said, getting back in the car. Goku quickly followed.

''Stupid little…I should have fucked you rougher that night,'' he muttered under his breath.

''What was that, Oolong?'' Bulma asked, not hearing what he'd said from her position.

''Noth- nothing!'' Oolong swiftly got back in the car.

* * *

To say it went bad after that would've been an understatement. Bulma had send Goku up to the castle, leaving herself and Oolong undefended, and a huge man had quickly attacked the two, and they barely dodged his attack. Goku quickly came back and, to everyone's surprise, the huge man—Ox-King—stopped attacking them the minute he saw the Flying Nimbus.

''That's Master Roshi's!''

Roshi turned out to be a renowned martial artist, and Ox-King used to be one of his prized pupils. Perhaps even more surprising was the fact that Goku's grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, was actually Roshi's number one pupil in his youth.

Oolong was stunned. ''Wow! Goku sure is powerful.''

Bulma nodded. ''I just can't believe that old perv is so great of a man.'' Bulma often wondered how the old man had managed to have sex like a young god that time, and this would explain a lot.

Ox-King explained that Roshi was supposed to have an item called the Bansho Fan. It is said that this fan can control the fires that were currently lit around the castle on Fire Mountain. Ox-King and Goku agreed that, if Goku could get the fan, he would get the Dragon Ball residing in the castle once the fire was put out. One other problem though: Ox-King had send his daughter, Chi-Chi, out to find Master Roshi as well, so Goku would have to work together with her in order the get that fan.

''Sure, no problem. I'll be back as soon as possible.''

The three watched as Goku left to get the fan. Bulma could only imagine what Goku or Chi-Chi would have to do for the old man in order to get the item they desperately needed.

* * *

''Hehe, I want to touch Bulma's breasts.''

''Master Roshi, I can't believe you just asked that!'' Turtle scolded his master. They had both been surprised when they saw the kid that had been given Nimbus show up at their doorstep, asking for the Bansho Fan. His master wanted to feel up the teenager that had been traveling with the young boy when he and Goku first met in return for the fan.

Goku was confused. ''What's the big deal? All he wants to do is touch her chest, right?''

Roshi sweat dropped. ''You're really shallow, aren't you, boy? Just keep it a secret between us, all right?''

''Sure!'' Goku smiled to the old man. Roshi grinned too. The first time he saw Bulma again after their little trade on the beach had resulted in her giving him an angry scowl and rejecting all of his advances. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to touch Bulma ever again since that rejection, but the gods were kind to him this year.

''Ok! Then I'm going to look for the fan right now!''

Roshi sprinted into his home and looked for the fan. After a few minutes of searching, he heard Turtle yelling from outside, ''Master! Didn't you use it as a tablecloth that one night when we ate Hot Pot?''

Roshi gasped. ''Th- that was the Bansho Fan? Dammit, I spilled food over it and threw it away…''

''What!'' Goku and Chi-Chi both shouted in surprise.

''How can we put out the fire now?'' Chi-Chi asked the old turtle master. The old man grinned.

''All right! I'll just put out the fire myself!'' Roshi got closer to Goku and whispered, ''Just don't forget about our deal.''

Goku nodded. ''Sure, I won't forget. You sure want to touch some weird things, though.''

* * *

Upon arriving at Fire Mountain, Ox-King rushed to greet his old master. After berating Ox-King for killing people over his treasures in his castle, the mighty giant begged for his forgiveness.

Master Roshi quickly pulled Goku and Bulma aside.

''Bulma, the old man wants to talk to you for a minute.'' Bulma looked at Goku with suspicion; her eyes flickering from Goku to Roshi.

''Why?'' She had a bad feeling about this.

Roshi gave Goku a small push. ''Come on, kid. Tell her.''

''He wants to touch your chest.'' Bulma immediately attacked Roshi.

''W-what! Are you kidding me? Why do I have to do something like that?''

Roshi grinned. ''If you don't do it, I won't put out the fire.'' He knew how important the Dragon Balls were for the teen—she had already given her body to him for a ball once. The girl had denied him last time, but now he had some leverage again.

''Besides,'' he added as his face colored red, only now paying attention to the bunny outfit that Bulma was currently walking in, ''It's not like we haven't done this before. Remember our earlier meeting? Hehe.''

Now it was Bulma's turn to feel her face getting hot; although, in her case, it was out of embarrassment. ''Goku, you idiot, how could you agree to something like that?''

''What's the big deal? Just let him touch you,'' Goku innocently added. He honestly didn't know what the big deal was. He once pulled off Bulma's underwear while she was sleeping and touched her weird spot with no balls, and nothing had happened when he did so.

''F-fine! However, you have to put out the fire first.'' Bulma remembered how Roshi hadn't given her the Dragon Ball right away after their deal on the beach. She wouldn't make that same mistake twice.

Roshi agreed and, after taking off his Turtle Shell and shirt, started to bulk up his scrawny body instantly. Everyone was shocked when the scrawny man became a bodybuilder in seconds.

''What the-!'' Before Bulma could even finish her sentence, Roshi began gathering clear blue energy in the palms of his hands.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Master Roshi released the energy beam towards the castle. When it was all over, he immediately returned to his normal scrawny self. Unfortunately, this beam did not only put out the fire, it had destroyed the entire castle.

Everyone gasped, except for Roshi. ''Whoops…''

After the whole ordeal, Goku managed to make a Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha Wave as well; accidentally destroying the group's car as a result, and accepted Roshi's offer to come train with him after Goku's journey for the Dragon Balls was over.

''Found it!'' Bulma had been looking for the Dragon Ball ever since Roshi had destroyed the castle, and she'd finally found it. She quickly picked it up out of the ruble.

Ox-King gave Bulma a new car to ride in, allowing her to continue her journey to find all the Dragon Balls. Bulma quickly shoved Goku and Oolong in the car before stepping in herself. However; as Bulma, Oolong, and Goku said their goodbyes to everyone, they were stopped by Roshi.

''Aren't you forgetting something?'' he reminded the teen.

''So you remembered huh…'' she concluded dejectedly.

Bulma cursed the old man. She'd hoped that she would have been able to get away from him before the old man could remember their little promise. He had quite the memory for one his age. She tried to think up an excuse in order to get out of this situation and grinned once her eyes landed on Oolong.

''Just hold on for one moment, ok?'' she asked the old man in a sweet voice.

She quickly grabbed Oolong's hand and led him to an alley, away from Roshi's view. Oolong blushed when Bulma's hand led him to the secluded area; his mind going to dirty places. He immediately remembered the night he'd pleasured himself immensely by using her body while she was sleeping. Was he now going to get her while she was awake?

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case.

''I need you to transform into me.'' The pig took a few steps backwards in confusion.

''Why?'' he asked.

Bulma quickly explained how she had agreed to let Roshi touch her breasts in exchange for putting out the fire. However, before Oolong could even decline Bulma's request; Bulma felt someone tap her shoulder.

''That's not going to happen.'' A startled Bulma jumped away; creating space between herself and the old man. How did he get here without anyone noticing?

''I am a renowned master of martial arts,'' he reminded her. He grabbed Bulma's hand and led her to a spot further away from view. ''This is a good spot, hehe.''

Bulma sighed and admitted defeat. The old man had outsmarted her for a second time.

''How long is it going to be this time?'' She wasn't able to hide her irritation. She was a genius, how did the old man manage to take advantage of her twice?

''Just a few minutes. Besides, you might like it, hehe. Like last time, remember?''

She'd rather not. She still couldn't believe how she had let herself go the first time they'd met. Not only had she allowed the pervert to pleasure her, she had even given him permission to put his dick inside of her. It was humiliating, but she would never make that mistake again.

''Let's just do this.'' Bulma took a deep breath and lowered her top; exposing her bare breasts to the old pervert.

Roshi's nosebleed started the minute he saw Bulma's round pair bounce in front of him as they were freed from their shackles. They seemed to be as firm as before.

He wasted no time, closing the distance between himself and Bulma, and fondled her bosom. ''Just like last time, hehe.''

Roshi started with a soft and gentle touch. He felt Bulma's breasts up with care, slowly increasing the pressure with his hands while the fondling continued. He then cupped her breasts from underneath with the palm of his hands; pulling them both up slightly, feeling the weight of the breasts in his hands, and gently squeezed the sides with his fingers; Bulma managed to stay silent, even though she wanted to do nothing more than let out a moan._ This is pretty good._

Roshi then started his message. He rested his hands on the very top of the teen's bosom; gently stroking the muscles just above Bulma's nipples. Roshi watched with delight as Bulma's nipples hardened, finally coming out of hiding. He gave the hard nipples a gentle squeeze. ''See, this isn't so bad, hehe.''

Bulma gave no response, afraid that a response would give away her pleasure. She felt Roshi's hands slowly making their way to her nipples. She wanted the old man to touch them, but he gently caressed all around the area, EXCEPT for her nipples, focusing on her areola instead. _Stupid teasing old man…_

* * *

Unseen by both Roshi and Bulma, Oolong was watching behind some bushes how Bulma's breasts were fondled with care by the old man. His member was slowly growing in his pants. The view of Bulma' nipples growing hard was the last straw for Oolong. He removed his belt; making his pants drop to his feet, and he began stroking his own penis.

* * *

After teasing Bulma for a while, Roshi finally went to the main event. He moved his hands to the front of Bulma's chest and caressed both breasts with his hands; rubbing the nipples with his palms.

Bulma managed to stay silent, even as her nipples were rubbed at their most sensitive stage, but when Roshi gave both breasts a squeeze; Bulma finally couldn't handle it anymore.

''Hmmm,'' a moan escaped Bulma's lips.

Roshi knew that he'd heard it right. ''Hehe, I knew you were enjoying it.''

''Shut up, old man. You're just…hmmm….lucky…that…the few….aaaagh…minutes…aren't over…yet.'' Bulma tried to be convincing, but she knew that she was failing horribly.

Roshi gave both nipples a slight squeeze; making Bulma moan once more. The fact that Bulma was now enjoying herself so much made Roshi more confident, so he moved his mouth to her left nipple, licking it with his tongue.

Bulma tried to protest, but simply decided to stop resisting. The pervert had won, just like last time.

* * *

''Y-yeah, take it.'' Oolong stroked his shaft faster and faster. He'd used a regular pace for his masturbation till now, but Bulma's moans had send him over the edge; speeding up his strokes. He cursed the old hermit once Roshi started using his mouth, blocking the perfect view of Bulma's bosom that Oolong had, but he could still see one breast perfectly clear.

Still, Bulma surrendering to an old man like that had given him hope that she would do the same to him one day. No matter how good she had been while sleeping, he still wanted her awake. One day he would get what that old man was having now.

* * *

Roshi's head was resting between Bulma's palms once he took Bulma's breast in his mouth; rolling his tongue around her nipple while still pinching the other one with his fingers. He soon began concentrating on Bulma's other breast, sucking on it with force.

''Hmmm, so rough.'' Bulma was moistening from her nether region by now. Luckily, her clothes hid it from view. Her breathing had quickened for quite some time now, and she felt her leg muscles tightening. _Am I really cumming just from this guy touching my breasts?_ She didn't even know that was possible.

Roshi heard Bulma's breathing fastening and started to suck Bulma's nipples harder.

''I-I'm…aaaaagh!'' Bulma pressed Roshi's head completely against her chest, screaming as she climaxed from the sensation.

Bulma's legs couldn't hold themselves up anymore, and they quickly gave out; she dropped down on the floor, panting as she tried to speak. ''Wow…amazing.''

* * *

''Hmmmph,'' Oolong whimpered; shooting out his load as he came from watching the scene in front of him. He sat down as he watched Bulma trying to regain her breath. Bulma's moans and screams had put him over the edge today, and he vowed that he would get her again someday.

''Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but I'll definitely have you again, Bulma.''

* * *

Roshi watched the teen's panting form with pride and decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

''Hehe, so are we going to do this some more from now on?'' Bulma smiled, stood up, and walked up Roshi seductively; her ass shaking from left to right during the short walk. She got close to him and whispered in his ear,

''Not. A. Chance.''

Bulma walked back to the rest of the gang, while Roshi lower his head dejectedly. He wasn't giving up, though. He was going to relive that day on the beach again. Today was a step in the right direction to that goal.

* * *

Bulma smiled as she looked at the Dragon Balls now in her possession. She grinned at Goku. ''Only one more to go.''

Goku nodded with a happy expression on his face. ''Almost done!''

''All right, off we go!'' Bulma was about to step in the car before looking around, confused. They were missing a member. ''So, where's Oolong?''

''I don't know. We haven't seen him since you took him to that alley.''

''The alle-'' Bulma was a smart girl, and she quickly put the pieces together. _That pervert! He watched during the whole thing!_

''Hey guys!'' Oolong had gotten out of hiding and walked up to the group. He knew that he was in trouble the minute he saw Bulma's enraged face. If looks could kill, he would be dead on the floor right now.

''Oolong, where have you been?'' Bulma asked in a sweet voice, but Oolong could sense the malevolence behind it; he felt a chill go down his spine.

''Uhm, I was exercising.'' It wasn't a total lie. ''Seeing everyone in shape like that really motivated me.''

''Oolong.'' Oolong looked at Bulma with fear as she walked towards him.

''Y-Yes?'' He took a step backwards.

''You're such a piggy.''

Oolong felt his bowels acting up immediately and quickly ran to some nearby bushes.

''I hate you so much!''

* * *

**Yeah, a lighter chapter compared to the previous two, but I want to have some variety in this story. Also, don't worry, it's not going to be Roshi x Bulma x Oolong forever. It's just that, in my opinion, these are the only two characters that have appeared in the canon Dragon Ball that I can use up to this point. Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, and (angry) Launch are probably going to be used, starting with in the next chapter, although I'm not sure yet.**


	4. Pilaf's Torture

A/N: This idea was suggested to me, and I just had to make it. Coincidentally, this story could easily occur in **'A Hot Adventure'**, so I moved some chapters around to let this one take place between '**Heat at Fire Mountain'** and '**Purring Like a Kitten'**.

* * *

**CH4: Pilaf's Torture**

* * *

Bulma couldn't believe her current situation. After the group had said their goodbyes to Ox-King and the rest, their Dragon Balls were stolen by a weird robot. Luckily, Goku had hidden his Dragon Ball, giving them a chance to recover the rest of the balls.

Yamcha and Puar joined their group afterwards, and they all followed the Dragon Radar's signal, guiding them towards a large castle. They boldly stepped into enemy territory, only to immediately get caught in a trap, and they were now locked in a small room.

''How could I be so stupid?'' the greenette asked herself. Now it was only a matter of time before the enemy would locate Goku's Dragon Ball.

* * *

Pilaf waited patiently for his minions to return from searching the car of their enemies.

''Emperor Pilaf,'' an attractive brunette known as Mai started as she came into the room, ''we did not find the Dragon Ball in their car.''

''Really? That means one of them must be carrying it,'' the blue imp concluded. His eyes moved towards the monitor that showed the room that housed their captured foes. Pilaf pushed on a few buttons of his surveillance monitor, and his face appeared on the screen that was placed in Bulma and co's current room.

''My name is Pilaf,'' the short imp announced, introducing himself to the group. ''Emperor Pilaf.''

''So you're the one who stole our Dragon Balls!'' Bulma angrily spat to him.

''Indeed,'' the short imp confirmed, proud of his accomplishment. ''Now, about those Dragon Balls…It seems like one is missing. I know that you guys have it, so it's in your best interest to give it to me. Do it or you'll regret it.''

Bulma chuckled, widened her cheeks, and stuck out her tongue. ''Like we'd ever give it to you,'' she taunted to the short emperor.

To her surprise, though, the imp started to smirk. ''I see, if you don't want to hand over the Dragon Ball, I'll just do something perverted to you!'' To Bulma's shock, a huge claw appeared out of the ceiling of the small room and grabbed Bulma's waist; it then left the room, taking the ponytailed teen with it.

''What does perverted mean?'' the always innocent Goku asked. Oolong quickly watched the screen and was delighted to see that it was still on, the television now showing Pilaf; his gang; and Bulma, who was tightly clasped between the claws.

''Let me go!'' the greenette ordered the small imp, swinging her legs towards him the entire time, trying to kick the would-be ruler. ''Let me go right now!''

Pilaf smirked. ''This is your last chance,'' he warned, ''where is the Dragon Ball?''

''Like I'd tell you!'' Bulma gave the small emperor the finger, much to the imp's amusement.

''I see,'' the creature started, ''you really want to get humiliated, don't you? Then I guess I have no choice.'' Pilaf's twisted face unnerved Bulma, especially when he moved over to a large computer and pressed on one of the buttons. Two small mechanical hands appeared from the walls and leaped over to the tightly gripped teen.

''W-What the hell!'' A gasp escaped her when one of the hands moved towards one of her hidden nipples and began pinching it forcefully. ''Ow!''

Meanwhile, the other hand started to remove the ponytailed teen's gypsy styled clothing, beginning with her blue jacket and then the top of her white suit; making her breasts visible, and it slid the white fabric down to her red waistband, exposing her entire upper body.

Oolong and Yamcha looked in awe at Bulma's uncovered form that was getting projected on the screen, Puar kept her eyes closed in embarrassment, and Goku wondered what the fuss was about. The small hands took the two firm mounds into their palms and began to rotate Bulma's tits clockwise. Despite her stress, the Capsule Corp. heiress moaned from the touch.

''Oh, you like that, huh?'' Pilaf said from behind the controls, his member throbbing against his pants, making it resemble a tent. ''Then how about we do it a bit rougher.'' With another few presses to the buttons of the mechanism, the hands stopped cupping the teen's bosom and gripped the girl's nipples before they started to pull her teats apart from each other with a lot of force.

Bulma shouted out in pain, and that was Pilaf's plan all along. Another button was pressed, and a giant tube appeared from the wall. Bulma could swear that it was a garden hose, but the tip somewhat resembled the cap of a mushroom. ''W-What is that for?'' she asked, gritting her teeth as the two hands kept pulling her nipples further apart from each other.

No answer came as the hose swung towards her mouth, pressing itself against her closed lips once it arrived at its destination. Bulma shifted her head from side to side, trying to dodge to tube that, Bulma now realized, had to substitute for a penis. _This is going to be easy,_ she thought, all she had to do was keep her lips tightly closed until the rest of her group could find their way out of the sealed room (something that wasn't going to happen as the gang kept their eyes glued to the television).

Pilaf chuckled, this girl was quite determined. No matter though, there were controls for this problem as well. Bulma smirked when the two small hands left her nipples alone, thinking that she had won the battle of resolution. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case: the fingers of the small hands moved to her armpits and began to tickle her. _Oh no! _Bulma tried to keep herself from laughing as the fingers brushed against her sensitive skin, but she soon couldn't take it anymore. ''Ha…haha…hahaha!'' The teen's luscious lips opened up as she began to roar with laughter, and Pilaf quickly beckoned the tube to move inside her mouth. Bulma cringed as the mushroom tip poked against her inner cheek, making her cheek bulge; and she started drooling , not able to swallow her emerging saliva anymore.

The tube probed in her mouth, poking against her cheek while the small hands roughly cupped her breasts once more. This went on for about ten minutes before Pilaf withdrew his machinery. ''Now…about that Dragon Ball,'' the small emperor started, sure that the girl had enough of her torture, ''where is it?''

''Bite me!'' she yelled. Bulma had given her body not once but twice to an old bald pervert, had to watch her back for any perverted pigs every damn day, and had even been changed into a carrot a few days ago. There was no fucking way that she was going to give up her perfect boyfriend now.

''I-I see..'' Pilaf was surprised by her commitment. ''Then I guess it's time to take more drastic measures.'' The hands appeared once more and tore off Bulma's sandals, waistband, and the rest of her white suit; making her completely naked.

''Oh yes!'' Oolong shouted, suddenly thinking that them getting captured wasn't so bad anymore. Yamcha and Puar had fainted some time ago, while Goku still didn't get any of the reactions that the rest of the group gave.

The mechanical hands began to caress, the now naked, Bulma's mounds again. The heiress couldn't believe it: it felt so…good! The hands were very careful and tenders as they pleasured her breasts. How was this a punishment? Bulma's legs, that were getting moisturized by her own dripping sex, began to widen in pleasure; and that was when the true purpose of this tender handling was revealed: the tube that had been used to poke her mouth was now called back to work. However, instead of going to her mouth, it dove down between her legs and entered the teen through her folds; moving in and out of her fiery core in a fast rhythm. Bulma yelped as the tube kept thrusting itself inside with so much pressure that she flew up in the air, only dropping back down once the tube pulled itself out.

Pilaf laughed, seeing the girl bouncing up and down in the air was quite entertaining. ''So… ready to tell me the location of the Dragon Balls?''

''N-Never!'' she managed to moan out, her body heating up from getting penetrated by the weird machine. Her juices started to drip out of her, and drops of fluids started to land on the ground after a long fall in the air, slowly creating a puddle._ Oh no! If this keeps up I'll cum!_

Bulma tried to keep the tube away by kicking her legs against it and seemed to be successful at first, but all Pilaf had to do was press on a few more buttons, and the hands left her breasts to grab her legs, spreading them wide from each other and holding them still.

Now free to play once more, the tube entered Bulma further than before and only made small thrusts, keeping itself farther inside. Not only that, but it had hastened its pace as well, grinding against Bulma's interior. Bulma's panting increased as the hose kept going in the same fast oscillating manner in a rough way, and she soon couldn't take it anymore. ''Aaaaaaaah!'' Bulma discharged and shot out her juices, gushing everything down to the floor.

Pilaf returned from the machine and stood next to the puddle that was created by Bulma. ''Giving up?'' he asked the trembling girl that was being held in the air.

''N-No..'' she muttered.

''Damn, my machine isn't build to break such lascivious women…'' He sighed. ''I'm an emperor, so why do I have to do everything myself?'' he mumbled. Pilaf tried to reach Bulma after he had lowered her down to his level, but she quickly swung her legs again to keep him away and managed to hit his cheek.

''Stay away from me, little freak!''

Pilaf was furious. ''You dare to kick Emperor Pilaf?'' he snapped. ''I'll teach you to respect your superiors.'' The short imp pressed on the same buttons as before in order to make the mechanical hands widen Bulma's long legs again, spreading the folds of her glistering bald pussy. Bulma cringed when the little blue man walked up to her, a freaky scowl on his face. ''Last chance,'' he warned, slapping Bulma's crotch with the palm of his hand, ''where is the Dragon Ball?''

Bulma stayed silent, and Pilaf lubricated his middle and index finger before he launched them into Bulma's fervent entrance. The greenette shrieked as she started to feel the imp's pointers swaying inside of her sex. _This can't be happening! Am I really getting fingered by this ugly little thing?_

Pilaf's palm faced upwards the greenette's pubic bone as his fingers moved like they were beckoning 'come here' inside the ponytailed teen's hot core. Bulma had to admit that it felt pretty good and her feet started to move from side to side in response while she jerked her hips up. Pilaf noticed that the puddle of Bulma's arousal started to expand and wondered if even his own personal torture was no match for the girl.

''I see that I have no choice but to use my best technique to get you to talk,'' he announced, withdrawing his fingers from Bulma. ''Take this!'' Pilaf's digits moved to Bulma's hard clit and rubbed around the base of her hard button. His digits made a circular motion on top of her clit, and Bulma felt a tingling sensation ascending from her legs while her heart started to beat faster and faster.

Pilaf was surprised when the teen arched herself up. ''Im-Impossible! Is even my ultimate technique no match for your lust?'' The shirt imp rotated his fingers even faster, going so fast that he had to switch hands to keep them from tiring. Bulma just started panting more and more as she motioned her hips back and forth.

''Oh my god!'' With a final scream, she squirted on Pilaf's face, and the would-be ruler of the world fell over in shock.

''Help!'' he pleaded to his minions. ''I've been hit! I've been hit!'' He dried his soiled face by smearing the substance on his clothes. ''Throw her back down,'' he ordered. ''We'll find another way to get the last Dragon Ball!''

Shu—Pilaf's other lackey—quickly made the claw that hold Bulma throw her back to the small room, making her naked body land on the floor with a loud thud. "Ow, you assholes!" she screamed, looking up to the screen while she brushed her hurting butt with her soft hand.

She quickly noticed Oolong's hungry eyes on her. ''And what are you looking at?'' she spat. Then she realized the reason for the pig's lusting eyes: she was still naked. Blood flowed to her cheeks. ''Don't look!'' she ordered, covering her private parts with her arms and hands.

''Come on, Bulma. It's not like it's anything that we haven't seen yet,'' Oolong said, snickering.

''W-What do you mean?''

''Everything that happened to you was shown on the screen.''

Bulma started to flush even more. ''Even the part where he used his fingers?''

Oolong nodded, his eyes glimmering. ''Especially that part.''

Silence filled the room as Bulma tried to comprehend that everyone had seen what Pilaf had done to her. However, after a few seconds, she let out deafening scream.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter.**

**Keep the ideas coming for the Z era of this story!**


	5. Purring Like a Kitten

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**A/N: I just noticed that I kept writing the word tongue as tong. That's what happens when someone who isn't English writes English I guess… Luckily, I edited it in every chapter so far.**

**One of you asked if I'll do a lemon starring Bulma x Goku, and I'm definitely planning on doing one, but it'll take a while. Goku is just way too innocent around this time period.**

* * *

**CH5: Purring Like a Kitten!**

* * *

The adventure is over!

All seven Dragon Balls had been found and a wish had been made.

Some incredible things preceded these events, but that's a different tale altogether.

All you need to know is that, after the wish, Goku left the group in order to train with Master Roshi, while the rest of the group (Bulma, Yamcha – who started dating Bulma after their journey was over - , Oolong, and Puar) moved to Capsule Corp in West City.

* * *

''Come on, don't be shy.''

Bulma led Yamcha to the couch with a scheming glint in her eyes. Her parents were away for the week, and she had some wild plans with Yamcha. Bulma had been back home for a few weeks now, and she had returned to her ordinary life as a high school student. Her romantic life with Yamcha was ok, but they still had to go further than kissing, mostly because of Yamcha's fear of everything related to women.

"Wh-what are you doing, Bulma?" Yamcha asked nervously. Despite his relationship with Bulma, he was still afraid of girls, and every time Bulma took initiative to do something sexual, he would find a way to quickly leave the scene. It didn't seem like Bulma would take no for an answer this time though. He gulped when Bulma told him to sit down on the couch.

''Yamcha, just relax.'' She was glad to be with someone her age again. Bulma's last three (known) sexual experiences were with Roshi and a small imp with his weird machine, and she just wanted to be with someone that actually attracted her. The teen sat down next to the ex-bandit and clashed her soft lips against his. Yamcha was shocked by Bulma's aggressiveness. He tried to push her off, but Bulma was a lot stronger than she looked. She ran her fingers through his long hair. _He should get a haircut, _she thought. That long hair was good for the wildlife, but not for life in the city.

Bulma's tongue entered Yamcha's mouth and began to spar with his. Yamcha finally decided to do something himself and brought Bulma's body closer to his. Bulma broke the kiss and gave him a smile. ''Geez, about time you did something,'' she teased.

Yamcha felt his blood flow through his member and began to roam his hands around Bulma's back. Bulma removed her lips from his and started nibbling his ear. One of her hands messaged Yamcha's inner thigh; her hand slightly grazing against Yamcha's testicles.

''W-Wow!''

The genius teen sat down in front of Yamcha's crotch and smiled. ''I'm going to make you feel good.'' She winked to the blushing warrior before she removed his belt. She pulled down his pants, his member already poking against his underwear. Yamcha concentrated on his girlfriend's lustful face as Bulma removed his boxers. She hid her disappointment when she saw his size. It wasn't small or anything, but she had to admit that Roshi was a lot bigger. Bulma's fingers wrapped themselves around Yamcha's member.

''B-Bulma!'' Yamcha grunted, he could already feel the pressure rising inside of him. Before Bulma could even make a move, Yamcha swung his hips, bobbing his member in Bulma's hand. This didn't go on for long, though. A few seconds later, Yamcha let out a small cry; shooting his load over Bulma's face.

''Yamcha!'' The shocked teen couldn't believe that her boyfriend had already spilled his seeds. ''What the hell!'' She hadn't even moved her hand before he shot his load over her.

''S-sorry, it's just…'' Yamcha blushed, ''I've never done stuff like this before.''

Just her luck, Bulma thought. Oh well, she would just have to train him to get better endurance in the future. First, she had to make him hard again. Bulma began stroking Yamcha's soft member, resulting in it growing again as Bulma moved her hand up and down his shaft.

She took him in her mouth and sucked his dick rapidly; Yamcha moaned, feeling Bulma's warm insides as she absorbed his masculine taste, and he felt himself cumming again from the incredible feeling. He tried to think of things that disgusted him in order to last longer, but nothing helped. The ex-bandit let out a cry, and Bulma was shocked when he erupted inside her mouth without warning. She quickly withdrew her head as she felt the substance go down her throat and began coughing, feeling like she was choking to death.

Yamcha began playing with his fingers in embarrassment. ''Uhm…sorry about that.''

It was silent for a moment, but then Bulma raised her voice, ''You came in my mouth!'' she said between coughs. No man had ever been allowed to cum in her mouth before (Oolong did, but she didn't know that).

''I-I know, but-''

''You should have told me that you were close!'' Bulma spat to him. She let out a deep breath. She was starting to get angry at her boyfriend, and she didn't want that. ''Look, just go back to your room, Yamcha.''

Yamcha quietly complied.

* * *

Yamcha opened his door and landed on his couch with a sigh. ''What a mess…''

Puar had heard him come inside the room and saw that her friend was depressed. ''What's wrong, Yamcha?''

Yamcha's face reddened before replying, ''I don't want to talk about it.''

Puar knew her friend better than anyone, so she knew that she had to let him sulk for a while. She sat down next to him, waiting until her friend was ready to talk.

''I keep cumming too fast!'' he suddenly blurted out.

Puar did a double take, trying to erase what she had just heard. ''You don't just blurt something out like that!'' She had not expected a problem like that.

''It's just…I'm still nervous around girls, so seeing some parts of a girl so clearly and doing stuff like that…it's just too much for me,'' he said somberly.

Puar sympathized with her friend. Girls have always been a sensitive issue for Yamcha, even before she met him. Still, she had no idea how she could help her friend. She'd once tried to transform in to a random girl, but he immediately grew too scared to be around her.

Then, she got an idea. What if she transformed into Bulma? He didn't run away when he was with his girlfriend.

''Yamcha, maybe I can help you.'' Yamcha didn't really understand how she was going to though.

''How?''

Puar gulped, it was pretty embarrassing to say out loud…

''I can transform into Bulma and uhm…''

She took deep breath. ''I can transform and pleasure you!''

Yamcha thought his friend was trying to be funny, but he wasn't in the mood to be joked with. ''Very funny, Puar.''

''I'm serious, Yamcha. It will work a lot better than, you know,'' a red color started to appear on Puar's face, ''touching yourself the whole time.''

Yamcha finally moved himself from his soaking position and sat up, thinking about Puar's idea. It would certainly help. ''Are you sure?''

Puar nodded.

''All right then, maybe it can help.''

Puar smiled, ecstatic to help her friend.

''Transform!'' In seconds, Puar had transformed into the perfect replica of Bulma.

''Wow!'' No matter how many times Puar transformed in front of his eyes, Yamcha was always amazed by her ability to become the spitting image of someone else.

''So, are you ready?'' Puar asked in her best impression of Bulma. Yamcha nodded. She walked up to him, sat down next to him, leaned closer to Yamcha, and caressed his cheek, but she felt too uncomfortable to actually kiss the ex-bandit on his lips.

''How should we start?'' She asked, not able to hide the nerves that she felt appearing in her stomach. Yamcha had no idea.

An unconformable silence filled the air.

They both decided to abort the plan.

''This just isn't working,'' Yamcha noted. Puar agreed, but she was committed to make this work. All she needed was an idea to work with.

* * *

The next night, Yamcha went to sleep early. Puar waited until he was sleeping before she started her plan. Puar slowly flew out of the room, making sure that Yamcha wouldn't wake up. Once she was out of the room, she murmured her favorite word, ''Transformation.''

She transformed and sprinted to the bathroom. She took a good look in the mirror and was pleased with herself. She definitely looked like Yamcha! She only hoped that her genitals were going to work in the right way.

She walked up to Bulma's room, knocking on the door once she arrived.

''Who is it?'' Puar heard someone say from behind the door.

''It's me Yamcha.'' Puar's impression of Yamcha's voice must have fooled Bulma, since she heard the teen's feet shuffling closer to the door. The door opened, and Bulma appeared in front of her eyes. She only had panties and a tight tank top on, it was obviously her sleeping wear.

''Yamcha? I was about to go to bed,'' she said. Bulma wasn't really in the mood to see Yamcha again. They had avoided each other all day, deliberately she might add.

''I want to try again.'' Puar probably could have been more subtle, but she was too nervous to think straight. She wasn't sure if another female would be able to get her hard. If she could even get hard, that is.

Bulma's sleepy gaze was replaced by widened eyes. She had a feeling that she knew what 'Yamcha' meant. ''Right now?''

Puar nodded. ''Yes, now.'' She grabbed Bulma's hand and guided her to bed.

Bulma was surprised by how eager Yamcha seemed to be. It was quite suspicious. Her thoughts immediately went to a certain perverted pig that was living under her roof. She stopped 'Yamcha' in his tracks. ''Wait right here,'' she ordered.

Bulma quickly ran downstairs, the man currently in her room had to be Oolong. She had been hesitant about letting the pig stay at her place, but it would have been unfair to invite everyone to stay except for him. He hadn't tried to peek on her lately, finding her mother to be more enticing, but he must have heard about her problems with Yamcha and planned to take advantage. To her surprise though, she found Oolong sleeping on the couch, one of her dad's dirty magazines resting on his snout.

''So it really is Yamcha.'' His transformation compared to yesterday was kind of weird, but if he had somehow found a way to last longer, all the better. She walked back up and found Yamcha sitting on the bed. ''Well, aren't you eager to start,'' she noted.

Puar cursed herself, she knew that it hadn't been a good idea to sit on the bed instead of the couch.

Bulma; however, started smiling as she ran towards the perfect image of her boyfriend. ''I like it.'' She pressed her lips against Puar's, wasting no time to stick her tongue in. Puar had no idea what to do, but just started to clash her own tongue against Bulma's.

Puar's hands moved around Bulma's lower back before bringing them down even further, sliding her hands inside of Bulma's panties to reach the bottom of Bulma's rear. 'Yamcha' pushed the teen's butt cheeks up; Bulma moaned in Puar's mouth while dueling with the transformer's tongue for domination. The two tongues were in a thumb war, and Puar's mind cheered when she felt her reproductive organ growing bigger in her pants from the sensation. Her plan seemed to be working!

Bulma broke the kiss and whispered in Puar's ear. ''So, are you ready for your retry?''

Puar nodded, she was eager to learn what she needed to do in order to help Yamcha. Bulma began kissing Puar's neck. She laid Puar down and lowered the transformed girl's pants and underwear. Puar wasn't fully erect yet, she had trouble getting turned on while being with another woman.

Bulma got down on all fours and her mouth came closer to the semi-erect penis. She slid both her hands around Puar's muscular thighs and used her tongue to give Puar's entire member a lick in one fell swoop. Puar gave a small whimper that betrayed her real voice, but Bulma didn't notice the slip up.

Bulma grabbed Puar's manhood and hold it up, stroking it up and down, while her head began focusing on 'his' testicles, taking one of them in her mouth and giving it a good suck. Puar didn't mind much that another girl was doing this anymore, she couldn't imagine that there was a person on earth that wouldn't get aroused from the things that Bulma was currently doing to her.

Bulma stopped sucking on Puar's ball and began licking her way to the top of Puar's cock. 'Yamcha' moaned once 'he'' felt the tongue reach 'his' glans. Bulma smirked when she heard the moan. ''You like it when I work on your tip, don't you?''

Puar blushed but nodded. Bulma's arousal started to rise. She could feel her panties getting wetter en her nipples hardening. She took off her tank top as it was painfully grinding against her hard buttons. Bulma made circular motions around Puar's glans with her tongue before she wrapped her mouth around the tip, rolling around it with her tongue. Puar began fighting her own voice as it dared to come out because of the pleasure that she was currently feeling. Her moans till now had been a fine impression of Yamcha's, but she needed to concentrate more and more in order to keep doing so.

Bulma was glad to see her boyfriend's new endurance. The teen stopped her actions for a moment—to Puar's disappointment. ''Looks like you really did something to be able to last longer,'' Bulma told 'Yamcha' with a smile.

Bulma stopped treating only the tip and moved her head lower, going all the way to the shaft and stopped once she had half of Puar's manhood inside her mouth. She pumped Puar's dick, her head and hand moving in union, when her head went up, so did her hand, and vice versa when she went down. Bulma used her other hand to caress Puar's balls in the meantime.

Puar never wanted this feeling to end; it just felt too good. She positioned her hands on Bulma's head and began pushing the teen's head further and further down, forcing Bulma to take in more and more length. Puar forced the teen to take in so much of her into her mouth that Bulma felt the transformed girl's member move all the way down her throat. Bulma tried to move her head up far enough to breathe by trying to remove Puar's hands with her own, but Puar's arms were too strong, and Bulma was forced to continue sucking in a very uncomfortable manner. Puar heard Bulma's moans being replaced by gurgling sounds as she tried to escape Puar's grasp, but Puar felt something strange coming up through 'his' urethra, and whatever it was had won over her sympathy for the chocking teen.

Bulma's survival instinct kicked in, and she learned to breathe through her nose during the whole ordeal. Slowly but surely, the feeling of Puar's dick slamming against the back of her throat made her even more excited than she already was. Bulma finally couldn't take it anymore and moved one of her hands to her own lubricating core. She opened the folds to her hole and put a finger inside of her drenched entrance as she continued to deep throat 'Yamcha'.

One finger quickly wasn't enough for her anymore, so she entered another one, pushing them in and out her snatch with ease, and grinding them between her folds. She felt herself tightening up, and heat gathered in her stomach, moaning once the tip of Puar's member hit her throat time and time again. She knew that she was close to her climax, more and more heat gathered all over her body. Puar was close to cumming herself, her moans were now a strange combination of her own voice and Yamcha's, but Bulma was so bewitched by her own pleasures that she didn't notice at all.

Bulma's moans became louder and louder, her fingers moving in a rapid pace as they moved in and out of her flesh. Her hips started riding her own fingers, bobbling, while her head was still guided by Puar to take 'his' entire dick in her mouth. The teen briefly wondered if she could take all of Roshi's member in her mouth by doing this, but quickly banished the thought.

Bulma's fingers moved faster and faster inside herself, she was ready to erupt! Her head was going even faster than her fingers as Puar was now pushing the teen's head up and down swiftly, bobbing 'his' own hips as well, resulting in her member ramming against Bulma's throat even harder and faster than before.

Bulma soon couldn't take it anymore; she came and tried to scream with Puar's entire length still in her mouth, ''Mphhhh! Mphhhh!''

Puar couldn't hold it in anymore either, but instead of the expected white fluid…

Poof!

Puar transformed back in her true form, squirting over Bulma's face as she came. Both looked at each other, not saying a word.

Bulma was surprised when her mouth closed suddenly, the rigid object in it suddenly disappearing. But before she could see what was happening, something watery was sprayed all over her face, and she was forced to close her eyes. The first thing she saw when she opened them again was Puar, who had all kinds of colors on her face, probably feeling as shocked as Bulma was.

''P-Puar? Where are you doing?'' Bulma asked with the biggest blush on her face.

''I uhm…I uhm…'' Puar felt more and more blood rising to her head, she never would have expected that her climax would negate her transformation technique. She was so screwed now. This was so embarrassing…she had to get out of this situation!

''I'm sorry, Bulma!'' Puar flew out of the room, back to her and Yamcha's, and hoped that Bulma wouldn't follow her.

A flushing Bulma sat on her bed, flabbergasted. She wondered if she just had her first lesbian experience but decided that this one didn't count. She sighed. ''Why is everyone I meet so messed up?''

* * *

Puar and Bulma saw each other during breakfast the next morning, but neither spoke a word about the events of the previous night, a silent agreement to never speak about it.

Later that night:

Yamcha was ready to go to bed. He and Bulma had a talk after breakfast and had agreed to take it slow. He let out a yawn. ''Man, I must be more tired than I thought.''

Knock, knock!

Now that's weird. The only person who would go to this room at this hour was Puar, and she didn't have to knock. He opened the door, but instead of Puar, he found Bulma, wearing nothing but a towel.

''Bulma?'' What was she doing here, especially in that outfit?

''Not quite,'' the girl smirked, pushing Yamcha to the ground.

''P-Puar!'' What the hell was she doing? ''Look, I thought we had agreed to-''

Puar closed the door behind her and sat on top of the ex-bandit, enjoying how his eyes flickered around her body. ''Yamcha,'' Puar began a she removed her towel; her attributes appearing in front the warrior's eyes, ''it's time for your training to begin.''

* * *

**I know Puar is supposed to be a boy in canon, but I never really saw him as a male, and, for the sake of this story, decided to make him female. ****Still, as always, hope you enjoyed reading.**


	6. Cleaning the Maid

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter took a bit longer than expected.**

**As for the reviewer that suggested Ox-King x Bulma, do they even have a word in the English dictionary that could describe the pain that Bulma would feel from being touched by just his finger? ;p**

* * *

**CH6: Cleaning the Maid**

* * *

Bulma sat in her seat at school, bored out of her genius little mind. She played with her pen out of boredom, longing for adventure. Why was she even at school? She could work anywhere she pleased if she wanted to. And let's not forget the biggest plus about not going to school—no Yamcha.

She rolled her blue eyes when she thought about her ex. The idiot had no time for her ever since that Budokai Tournament, rather going out to train during his spare time than spending it with her.

''Screw it,'' she muttered to herself, she was going home for today.

To her surprise, she found Goku waiting for her once she arrived at Capsule Corp.

''Goku!'' She was happy to see her friend again; although, she did wonder why he was here. Last time she saw him, he told her that he was going to look for his grandfather's Dragon Ball.

''Did you find your Dragon Ball already?''

The young boy shook his head. ''No, but the Dragon Radar is broken.'' He took the broken radar out of his pocket. ''Can you fix it?''

Bulma smiled, her first genuine smile in quite a while. She always seemed to be able to glow when her energetic friend came around. ''Sure, I'll fix it for you.'' She walked into her home and signaled Goku to follow.

It wasn't fair, Goku was always on wild adventures while she had to live her boring life in West City. Maybe she should just go with him…

Actually, that really wasn't such a bad idea.

''All right, I've decided!'' she screamed out.

Goku looked at her, a confused expression on his face. ''Decided what?''

''I'm going with you!''

Goku smiled, a big grin on his face. ''Really? All right, let's go!''

Had Bulma known that the Red Ribbon Army—the most dangerous army in the world—was at odds with the young boy, she probably would have thought twice about going away with Goku, but the pre-teen had failed to mention this little fact to her.

''Oh, but how are we going to travel?'' Goku asked. ''We can't take Nimbus. You're not pure hearted enough.''

Bulma ignored Goku's little jab and showed a device that resembled a watch. ''This machine is called a Micro Band. With it, I can become a miniature version of myself.'' She pressed on a button and, to Goku's wonder, did indeed become a tiny version of herself.

''Wow!'' That will definitely make it easier to travel. With that, Bulma and Goku's travels were recontinued.

* * *

A week later:

Night had fallen over Capsule Corp. Ever since Bulma had left with Goku on a second journey for the Dragon Balls, the house, unexpectedly, got a lot livelier. All the lights in West City were out, except for one room inside of the giant building called Capsule Corporation. Squeaking sounds could be heard from behind one of the doors, two people sharing their passion for each other.

''Yes! Oh fuck, yes!'' Mrs. Briefs shouted with her forearms and knees positioned on the bed, her ass was raised, her legs widened, and a big cock trusted in and out of her drenched entrance. Her protruding ass jiggled as she was being penetrated by a man with the size of a bull, and she moaned as the man slid his cock in rapidly between her legs.

''Oh my! You're so good! You're so good!'' The woman's big soft breasts were shaking like crazy as she moaned in pleasure.

The man behind her screamed, ''Oh, you're such a hot fuck!'' His dick felt like it was completely sucked into the moaning blonde. Mrs. Briefs didn't really understand what had come over her husband the last couple of days, but he was fucking her silly lately, and she loved every minute of it!

"Harder, faster!" Mrs. Briefs screamed out, the man behind her rapidly moving his hips more intensely. Sweat ran over Mrs. Briefs entire body, making her body glisten. She began to push back against the man's cock, making the man move even faster and harder than before. He watched how her ass jiggled with each thrust and gave one of her butt cheeks a hard slap, quickly followed by another, and another.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Mrs. Briefs screamed in pain and pleasure. Both bodies began to heat up as the man rammed her soaked pussy while she tightened up around him. Their moans grew louder and louder, the man's pressure building inside of him until Mrs. Briefs couldn't take it anymore; squirting over the man's dick.

''Fuck yes!'' The man pulled out and turned Mrs. Briefs body around, her closed eyes coming face-to-face with his manhood, and the man shot his white load over her big soft breasts. The woman took some of the cum off her face and smiled.

''That was great,'' she told him, but the man was already stepping out of the room.

''Where are you going?'' she asked. Her husband did this all the time after sex. He would climax and go to another room, not coming back until much later. Her head rested on the back of her hand while she thought about her husband's weird antics. ''How strange…''

The man started running once he was out of the room. His transformation was about to run out! He sprinted to his room, getting there just in time before a poof could be heard, changing him back to his usual self. Oolong bended forward, resting his hands on his knees as he panted.

''Man, that was close,'' Oolong said with a smirk.

Oolong had been training his transformation technique for a while now, and he could now transform for a longer time period than five minutes. He's been fucking Bulma's mother ever since Bulma had left with Goku to go on a new adventure, and the dumb woman's so clueless that she doesn't even realize that her husband is always working at his workplace, and that she is being fucked by a pig with the ability to transform.

He had been training in order to fool Bulma, but the teen was too smart for her own good and always made sure to keep an eye on him, disabling his chances to make a move on her. But Bulma had decided to go away with Goku, allowing Oolong to fool her mum into fucking him every night since then. He chuckled, he'd noticed Mrs. Briefs curvaceous figure the first time he'd met her and instantly knew where Bulma had gotten hers from. In his opinion, Bulma's mother's curves were much better than that of the teen's, at least for now. Mrs. Briefs is the first woman he'd fucked that was actually awake during the experience, and Oolong loved every minute of their erotic adventures that the two have had since then. The pig grinned, feeling that he was ready for a second round with the woman.

''I just love milfs,'' the pig said before a poof could be heard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma was panting as she and Krillin continued their way through the weird pirate cave. Goku and Bulma had to travel to Kame House during their journey in order to loan a submarine from Master Roshi. Bulma had been worried about having to do yet another favor for the pervert, but all he wanted from her was her Micro Band.

Krillin offered to travel with Goku and Bulma, and they both happily accepted. Krillin was the kid that had trained under Roshi together with Goku in preparation for the World Martial Arts Tournament and had made it all the way to the semifinals, making him an excellent candidate to protect Bulma as far as she was concerned.

While in the submarine, the group was attacked by the Red Ribbon Army, and the army has been tracking them ever since. The three managed to escape by hiding in a pirate cave. Unfortunately, this cave was filled with traps. The Red Ribbon Army's best officer, General Blue, was now following them inside the grotto. Bulma and Krillin ran through the den, Goku had offered to be left behind in order to fight against a weird robot that was guarding the cave from intruders.

''Looks like we'll have to go through this well in order to continue,'' Krillin said. The young warrior hadn't expected a well in a cave like this.

''We have to swim!'' Bulma took off her shoes and short pants, revealing her red panties to the blushing thirteen-year-old, before jumping into the water.

''Hot,'' the flustered baldie noted before he removed his own shirt and shoes, and jumped after her.

Both youngsters swam as fast as they could, eventually reaching land again.

''Haa, haa..'' Bulma had to regain her breath while Krillin tried to recover his as well.

''There's a treasure chest there!'' Bulma was the first to get out of the pool, giving Krillin a good look at her wet back, including her rear; the boy's hormones quickly acting up. Unlike Goku, Krillin was a lot like Master Roshi when it came to women, ands he could definitely appreciate a good shape of a woman. ''She has some nice curves.''

Both ran to the chest and opened it, coming face-to-face with a crazy amount of gold and diamonds.

''Amazing!''

''This is worth a fortune!''

Both were in for a nasty surprise when they heard someone come out of the water behind them. ''Unfortunately for you, that treasure belongs to the Red Ribbon Army now.

Once Bulma came face-to-face with General Blue, heart shaped eyes replaced her sapphire ones. ''Oh my!'' She immediately moved towards him, hugging his muscular arms. ''You're totally my type.'' Her hips seductively shook from left to right in front of the large man.

General Blue quickly pushed the teen away. ''G-get off me! You're freaking me out.''

Bulma was confused, who could deny a girl like herself? Then, a light bulb went off in her mind. ''Geez, he's gay…''

Blue immediately became angry. ''You just said the one word you shouldn't have.''

Krillin and General Blue got in a skirmish, but the thirteen-year-old was quickly overpowered by Red Ribbon's strongest general. Krillin, with Bulma cheering him on, managed to get a good hit on the general's face, but he reacted by using some kind of special power that prevented Krillin from moving, and Blue quickly ended the battle; leaving an injured Krillin on the floor.

Bulma, scared to die, decided to use her special seduction plan. She walked up to Blue and shook her hips again. ''Hi! What a fine man you are. My name is Bulma, nice to meet you.''

''You just keep coming don't you?'' an enraged Blue told her. ''You need to learn a lesson.'' Blue grabbed Bulma's panties, preparing to tear it off to teach her some respect, but before he could do anything, Goku appeared out of the well.

''Goku!'' Bulma screamed, ecstatic to see her powerful friend. Bulma explained Blue's actions and ordered Goku to beat the man up, but even he was no match for the general's special power. Luckily, a rat ran through the cave, scaring the strong man and canceling Blue's powers. Now that he could move again, Goku defeated Blue without any trouble. The pirate cave was about to collapse, so the group quickly got out of the grotto, thinking that the general wouldn't be able to survive the cave-in.

* * *

Once they were on land again, Krillin sulked to the ground. ''I'm happy that we're all save and sound, but it would have been great if we could've taken some treasure back to shore.'' To the monk's surprise and arousal, one of Bulma's hands went into her red panties, and she grabbed a diamond out of it.

''I-I did think that your crotch was a little big for a girl,'' the ex-monk mouthed in surprise.

The group went back to Roshi's home. Bulma gave Krillin the diamond to give to Roshi as an apology for breaking his submarine. Krillin quickly went for a smell of the diamond, hoping to catch a scent of Bulma's crotch.

''What are you doing?'' an offended Bulma asked.

''N-nothing!''

Once they got back on land, Krillin gave the diamond to Roshi, who happily accepted the gift. However, Launch—still in her blonde form—quickly pulled out a gun and ordered Roshi to give her the shiny stone.

''Hey, what are you doing? That diamond isn't yours!'' an angry Bulma yelled to the blonde.

Launch turned around, seeing the half naked girl for the first time. ''Oh, how cute.'' The blonde walked up to Bulma, rifle in hand, and grabbed her by her hair. ''Listen, bitch, don't tell me what to do.''

Bulma let out a cry in pain. ''You only think you're so big because you have a gun, but you're just a little coward without one!''

The blonde Launch smiled and stuck out her tongue to lick Bulma's neck before she crashed her lips against Bulma's, to Krillin's and Roshi's entertainment. She then released the gasping teen from her hold. ''You got spunk, kid. If I ever see you again, we can have some fun,'' she said, winking to the greenette before taking off in the helicopter that Bulma had used to return to Kame House.

Soon after, the group was overwhelmed by General Blue, who had survived the cave's collapse. He tied up the group with a robe and grabbed the Dragon Balls before he planted a bomb, planning on killing them.

Luckily, Launch had sneezed during her escape and returned to Kame House. She had freed Goku of his robe, and the boy quickly threw the bomb far away from everyone's direction before he chased off after the general.

''Well, he's off again,'' Bulma noted.

''That boy just can't sit still,'' a chuckle escaped Roshi's lips as he said so. His head turned to Bulma. ''You're staying for dinner?''

She shrugged. ''Might as well.''

Krillin, Bulma, Roshi, and Launch had a pleasant evening meal in which Krillin told Roshi and Launch about his and Bulma's adventure in the pirate cave. After dinner, Roshi successfully peeked on both Launch and Bulma while they peed in the bathroom thanks to his Micro Band, his perverted mind filling with joy.

Roshi didn't have enough bedrooms for everyone, so Bulma and Launch had to share one. Bulma was quite hesitant at first, remembering the blonde maniac that the innocent Launch could turn into, but she quickly remembered that her other choices were Roshi and Krillin, both perverted in their own way, one way more than the other.

Bulma was given a short tour around the house by Launch. ''And this will be our bedroom for today,'' Launch said, concluding the tour. Bulma was quite pleased when she noticed two beds. She'd been somewhat worried that she would have to sleep in the same bed as Launch, but her fears seemed to be unfounded, and some curious part of her was disappointed about that.

Both were tired from the long day, and they quickly went to bed.

''Goodnight, Launch.''

''Goodnight.''

* * *

The alarm went off the next morning, and Bulma quickly turned it off with a growl. The bed across from her was already neatly made up. Bulma let out a yawn. ''Launch sure gets up early,'' she noted. She got out of bed and made her way downstairs. Krillin, Roshi, and Launch all smiled to her once she appeared.

''Morning,'' they all greeted in union.

Launch quickly gave the teen some breakfast. Bulma took a bite and smiled. She could get used to food like this! ''Launch, this is incredible.''

''Thank you, Bulma.'' The innocent smile that Launch gave Bulma made the teen a little weak in the knees. She'd never expected Launch to be this nice, not after her alter ego had forced her lips on Bulma's own yesterday. Launch didn't seem able to hurt a fly, though. Launch and Goku were without doubt the two purest people Bulma has ever met, _especially compared to others in this house_, she thought, feeling Roshi's eyes on her chest.

''So, Bulma,'' Roshi started, ''any plans on staying here for a while?''

Bulma's instinct almost made her snort at the question, the pervert's intentions quite clear to her. However, she didn't want to return to Capsule Corp just yet. Life outside of West City was so much more exciting than her school life. And besides, where else could she go? She couldn't travel with Goku, his adventure was too dangerous for her taste, and she was looking forward to getting to know Krillin and Launch better, two people that Goku was fond of. _And no Yamcha, _she mentally added.

''You know what, I'll stay here for a while.'' She ignored Roshi's creepy grin, and smiled at the two other inhabitants, who both seemed genuinely excited to have a new face around the house.

Krillin suddenly remembered the promise Roshi had made with him. ''By the way, Master Roshi, we should make our way to the training field.''

''What?'' The old man asked. What was his pupil talking about?

''You were going to train me, remember?'' Goku's improvement had made it all too clear to the young warrior that he needed to get stronger.

Roshi grunted, muttering multiple words that no one could hear; although, Bulma could swear that she'd heard him say 'threesome' at least once during his little rant.

''Master, you promised!''

Roshi sighed. ''Just let me grab my things.'' Roshi made his way upstairs. Bulma thought he was gone for quite a long time, but just when she was going to search for him, he came back down.

''Why were you gone for so long, old man?'' Bulma asked, suspicious of the pervert.

''I wasn't sure on what to bring with me. Anyway, let's go Krillin.'' The bald kid nodded happily, following his master out of the door.

''So, I guess it's just us for the next couple of days,'' Launch said. Bulma nodded happily, glad to not have to watch her back for any persistent perverts for a week or so.

The rest of the day went by very smoothly. Launch did her work around the house, while Bulma enjoyed the bright sun outside. After a while, Launch walked into the sun as well, a bag of dirty clothing in one hand and a laundry basket in the other.

The housemaid wiped some sweat off her forehead as Bulma watched the woman from behind her sunglasses. Launch really was beautiful: long blue hair, a thin frame, mature and firm breasts hiding underneath her green tank top, and very pretty blue eyes. Bulma thought of herself as a hot girl, but Launch was just spectacular in her opinion. Bulma blushed once she caught herself checking out another girl. Ever since the 'incident' with Puar, Bulma had found herself growing curious concerning other women. And then there was that kiss with Blonde Launch just yesterday.

''That was kind of hot,'' she murmured to herself. Bulma enjoyed the sun for a few more hours before Launch called her back inside.

''Bulma!'' She heard Launch yell from inside the house. ''Dinner's ready!''

The two dined together, their conversation ranging from the weather to Bulma's first adventure finding the Dragon Balls. Bulma continued her story while they washed the dishes.

''Wow, what a story!'' Launch had never been on an adventure like that. ''I hope that I can do something wild one day.''

Bulma was surprised. ''Really? I thought you were the innocent type,'' she teased.

''N-no, I don't…I don't mean an adventure…'' Launch stumbled over her words. ''I don't mean an adventure like that!'' she blurted out.

''Haha! Relax, Launch, I'm just nagging you a little,'' Bulma said, putting an arm around Launch's shoulder. The maid's stumbling was pretty adorable to the teen. Bulma's hand brushed against Launch's skin, and she quickly noted how soft it was.

''Wow, Launch! Your skin is so smooth.''

''R-really?'' Launch didn't really know what to do as Bulma's fingers roamed around her arm, not knowing why she liked the way Bulma's fingers graced against her flesh. She used her own hand to caress Bulma's arm, her eyes directed to the ground while blood flowed to her cheeks.

Bulma's sapphire eyes widened, she wasn't as innocent as Launch, and she knew exactly what was happening right now. She looked at Launch blushing face, the other girl was obviously a nervous wreck right now. Bulma had to admit that she wouldn't mind kissing the slightly older woman.

Bulma licked her lips, deciding to go for it. However, before she could do so, Launch moved away from her. ''I-I have to do more chores.'' Launch quickly made her way to another room.

Bulma groaned, feeling her nether region moistening. ''Dammit…'' She had to take care of her little 'situation'.

* * *

Bulma sneaked her way to the bedroom, sliding unto her bed. She unbuttoned her pants with haste, pulled it down her legs, her panties quickly following. ''Fuck, I'm horny,'' she said, her fingers poking against her entrance. Bulma let out a moan, thinking about Launch's blushing face. She hadn't turned lesbian all of the sudden, nor had she turned bisexual, but there was just something so pure about Launch that Bulma wanted to taint.

Meanwhile, Launch had calmed herself down considerably and was on her rounds to put all of the washed clothing back in their respective closets. She'd already put Roshi's and Krillin's clothes back on their hangers and only her own and Bulma's were left to take care of. Launch was about to open the door but heard Bulma's moans from behind the door. She opened the door slightly and took a peek inside, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

Bulma's hips flew up as she pumped her fingers into her hole, her toes were flat on the bed, supporting her lower body, and her hips humped the air. The covers slid off as Bulma humped upwards, showing the teen in all her grace. ''Yes!''

Launch covered her open mouth with her hand, not believing what she was seeing. The sight in front of her was a first as she had never seen anyone masturbate before. She watched Bulma's fingers going in and out of her own slit with interest. Launch's was so bewitched by the scene in front of her that she hadn't noticed the laundry basket slipping out of her hands; hitting the ground with a thwack.

''Shit!'' Bulma immediately stopped what she was doing and pulled her pants up with haste. ''Launch?''

There was no response.

''Launch, I know you're there.'' The maiden came out of hiding, her eyes looking at everything in the room except for Bulma.

Launch immediately began to apologize. ''I-I'm so sorry.'' The innocent girl began to ramble, not knowing what to say.

''Launch!'' The maid kept rambling. Bulma walked over to her and grabbed her hands. ''Launch!''

''It's ok, all right?'' Launch nodded, only then noticing that some sort of wet substance had started to appear in her own panties. When had that happened? Bulma's hands released hers, and Launch gulped when Bulma's fingers caressed her body again, just like when they were doing the dishes. They both became quiet, and they quickly found themselves staring in each other's eyes. Launch didn't know what to do or to say, but Bulma did the one thing that had been on her mind all day: kissing Launch right on the mouth.

Bulma started to kiss Launch tenderly. Launch shrieked, someone was kissing her…another woman was kissing her! But, for some reason, she didn't mind it as much she thought she would have. Bulma was glad that Launch hadn't withdrawn her lips. She planted a hand on the maids ass and pushed the maid's body closer to hers, her fingers moving through Launch curly blue hair while pressing her head against her own.

Bulma guided Launch to her bed and gently shoved the maid against the mattress. Launch's head landed on a soft pillow as Bulma kept kissing her, their hairs brushing against each other.

Launch didn't know what to make of her current situation. She was surprised to find out that she didn't mind Bulma's lips against her own, but it did make her feel odd. But she also became interested in learning the things that two women could do with each other. Her innocent mind eventually gave in to her growing curiosity, and she began to move her lips against Bulma's; the teen genius took it this as a queue to slip her tongue in the other woman's mouth, exploring the maid's insides.

Launch was shocked at Bulma's moxie, the teen knew exactly what she wanted, and Launch decided to give it to her, secretly wanting it herself as well. Their tongues started to connect in a repetitive circling motion. Their bodies came together, pressing up firmly against one another, breast graced against the other while their hands fondled the other's arms, hair, and cheeks. Bulma noticed Launch's inexperience when the woman started to imitate Bulma's movements instead of doing her own, and the greenette knew that she had to take the lead in this.

One of Bulma's hands traveled to Launch's nether region, poking against Launch's folds through the woman's shorts. Launch broke the passionate kiss and gasped. ''What are you doing? You can't touch there.'' That's her private part! ''It's dirty to touch it.''

Bulma giggled. ''Launch, you're so cute.'' She had to have her! She gave Launch a peck on the lips before reassuring her, ''People can touch each other there. Lots of people do it.''

Launch blushed, she couldn't imagine people doing that. ''Really?''

Bulma nodded. ''Yeah,'' she slowly undid Launch of her shorts and panties, smiling as she stared at Launch's tuft of blue curls, ''really.''

Bulma's slid her fingers between the maid's legs while the lips of her mouth attached itself to Launch's again. Bulma's hand glided up and down against Launch's folds as the other woman let out a soft whimper while their mouths were still connected, her fingers grabbing the sheets on the bed. The teen massaged the maid's pouring flesh, moistening it more and more. Bulma broke the kiss and whispered in Launch's ear, ''Do you like the feeling?'' Launch nodded, a moan escaping her lips as Bulma caressed her vulva. ''Then let me pleasure you more.''

Bulma's began to kiss Launch's body; starting with her mouth, down to her exposed neck, her revealed stomach, and then spread Launch's legs, the teen's head disappearing between them.

"W-what're you doing?'' a blushing Launch asked, seeing green hair between her legs. Was Bulma really going to touch her dirty privates with her mouth? Bulma didn't respond and gave Launch's hole a kiss before she started to lick the maid's wet folds, enjoying Launch's flavor. Launch was shocked, shocked that Bulma was licking her dirty place, but also shocked at how much she enjoyed the feeling of Bulma's tongue against her pussy.

The teen spread Launch's inner labia and inserted her tongue into the opening of her snatch, investigating the other woman's inner body. Launch brought her own finger to her mouth and bit on it, enjoying how Bulma moved her tongue inside of her. Launch's bit her lip, hoping to silence her moans by doing so. The maid was pouring out more and more juices as Bulma's tongue pressed harder and deeper inside of her. Something ignited in Launch's mind, her brain telling her to grind against Bulma's face; her hips rose up and down against the teen's head, her fingers tightening their grip on the sheets of the bed.

Bulma withdrew her tongue from the maid's warm insides and began to suck on Launch's button just above her pussy, delving her fingers deep inside of Launch as a replacement for her tongue.

Launch felt something coming from the inside. Not knowing what is was, worry came over her. She wanted to ask Bulma what she was feeling, surely the genius would know, but she couldn't speak. Asking Bulma would make the teen stop what she was doing, and Launch never wanted Bulma to stop! Launch screamed as she gushed, her muscles tightened themselves as her legs shook from the experience, all while Bulma kept licking her, taking in all of Launch's pouring juices.

Once Launch's body finally relaxed itself again, Bulma lay down next to her. ''Pretty great, huh?''

Launch nodded, not knowing how to describe the sensation she'd just felt. 'Incredible' just didn't seem to cut it.

''S-should I do you now?'' Launch asked, feeling her breath caught in her throat as she asked the question. Bulma laughed, she hadn't expected someone like Launch to suggest oral, but she was glad that the woman had. She had gotten quite wet from eating out the other woman, and her moist cherry begged for attention.

Launch's widened eyes watched as Bulma removed her tight shorts; exposing her long, thin legs to the maid. ''Ready?'' she asked Launch, who nodded. The teen slowly slid her panties down her slim legs, showing her shaved pink snatch, a drop of arousal already rolling down from her crotch. She laid down on her back and widened her legs. ''Whenever you're ready, Launch.''

Launch moved to Bulma's nether region and got down on her knees, looking at Bulma's dripping pussy with confusion plastered on her face. Her eyes moved themselves back to Bulma's face. ''But how?'' Launch had been so overwhelmed with pleasure when Bulma licked her that she hadn't paid any attention to what the teen was actually doing. Bulma smiled and grabbed Launch's hand, guiding it towards her vulva.

Launch's fingers touched Bulma's hard clit. ''I want you to suck on this button.'' She then guided the maid's fingers towards her folds. ''You can rub and lick this part,'' she said before pushing one of Launch's fingers inside of her, sliding it in and out. ''Hmmm, you can stick your finger or tongue in here, all right?'' Launch gulped but nodded, she had a pretty good grasp on what she had to do now.

Bulma widened her slim legs as far as she could, lifting her hips closer to Launch's face. Launch just stared at the glistening flesh in front of her. Bulma started to bob her hips, not able to wait anymore. ''Go at it, Launch!'' Bulma hadn't meant to be so pushy, but she had to be eaten right now!

Launch felt herself budging closer to Bulma, and she moved her fingers around the teen's sensitive area. Launch stuck her tongue out and moved it up and down Bulma's slit. Bulma pushed her hips forward; the maid's tongue pressing against her hole. Launch became curious of Bulma's flavor as her tongue explored Bulma's slit. She closed her eyes and tasted the teen's fluids, noting that she liked the sweet liquid. She dipped her tongue inside of the teen and licked hard up and down. Bulma moaned and her hands glided through Launch's hair.

''Hmmm, you're doing great, Launch!'' The maid, encouraged by Bulma's words, withdrew her tongue from Bulma and took her erect button between her lips, sucking and pulling on it with force. She was happy to hear the noises that came from Bulma's mouth. She gave it a few more yanks before she moved her tongue between Bulma's folds again.

Bulma's breathing became uneven as her climax neared. Warmth appeared in her stomach, and her juices flowed out more and more. ''Stick your fingers inside me!'' Launch complied to what was asked and dipped two of her fingers inside of Bulma, moving them inside of the teen's warm interiors. Her mouth pulled on Bulma's folds while her fingers delved inside, pumping the maid.

''Yes! Yes! That's it, Launch!'' Bulma's entrance tightened around the maid's fingers while the genius's muscles contracted rhythmically. After a few more thrusts with her fingers, Launch felt Bulma squirt, the teen's substance gushing over her fingers. Launch withdrew her fingers and looked at the wet fluid in awe. Bulma smiled and grabbed Launch's palm, her lips took Launch's drenched fingers into her mouth, and she slowly slid her mouth down the fingers until she hit the fingers' hilt, rolling her tongue around it; tasting her own cum.

''Launch, that was great! Let's do this again soon, all right?'' the teen asked the maid once she withdrew her lips from the maid's fingers, who gave her a shy smile in return.

''Sure!''

* * *

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Was going to do Bulma x Angry Launch as well, but the chapter was starting to get too long for my taste.**


	7. A Blonde Disarmed

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for not updating much recently. I'm living a busy life right now, but I have good hope that I can update more regularly again from now on.**

**Now to answer your questions:**

**There will probably be no Gohan x Bulma in this story, since I'm planning on ending this story before the Cell Saga. No Bra x Oolong either, same reason as Gohan x Bulma. Not entirely ruling out the possibility of Gohan x Bulma, though.**

**Bacterian isn't really an option for this story either, but I'll probably make a separate story for it one day, since I like writing about the weird ones.**

* * *

**CH7: A Blonde Disarmed**

* * *

Night had fallen over Kame House. Krillin and Master Roshi were still out somewhere in the wild, training no doubt. Only having Bulma and Launch around the house didn't mean that the home was quiet, though.

Bam!

The door to the two ladies their bedroom hit the wall hard as it was slammed open by Bulma, who had a horny maiden's arms enveloped around her neck and her soft lips tightly pressed against her own. Launch broke the kiss when she registered the loud sound and withdrew her lips from Bulma's.

''Stop ramming the door so hard, Bulma. How can we explain a broken wall to Master Roshi?''

Bulma rolled her eyes, Launch could be such a wuss. Bulma flung herself towards Launch's neck, planting kisses on the girl's soft skin. ''Don't worry,'' the teen said between kisses, ''If that happens, I'll figure something out.''

Bulma's hands moved downwards to Launch's breasts. Her hands each cupped one of the pair's round mounds, and Launch reacted by guiding Bulma's lips back to her own. Bulma's hands massaged Launch's breasts through the fabric of the maid's clothes, and she smiled once she felt the woman's nipples starting to point towards her.

Both women subconsciously moved towards the bed and landed on the soft mattress, Launch on top, and Bulma on the bottom; the teen's hairpin making a small rip in the pillow as she landed. Launch sat down on the greenette's legs, and Bulma quickly dispatched Launch of her green tank top; the top of the maid's bosom now in full view. Bulma smiled as she saw Launch's pointy nubs poking through her black bra. The teen's upper body rose up and went back to kissing Launch's neck while her hands easily unclasped Launch's bra. She threw the piece of fabric to the ground and removed her lips from Launch's neck, allowing herself a good look of the woman's chest.

''Launch, your breasts are so firm.''

Bulma remembered how Roshi had pleasured her own bosom back at Fire Mountain and moved her hands to the top of Launch's mounds, carefully sliding them down to the woman's lower chest area, giving the sides a good squeeze. Launch whimpered from Bulma's touch, and she grabbed the teen's wrists, bringing the teen's fingers to her mouth. She wrapped them around her lips and glided her head up and down Bulma's fingers.

Bulma smiled while Launch bobbed her head, Launch had really gotten over some of her shyness the last couple of days, and the maid had been eager to pleasure Bulma as much as Bulma satisfied her. Bulma was eager to continue working on Launch's breasts, so she removed her fingers out of the maid's lips, and moved her fingers over the woman's pink areolae.

''Isn't it a great feeling when someone touches your breasts?'' the teen asked Launch, who nodded. ''You know what's even better than touching?''

The maid shook her head. ''No.''

''Let me show you.'' Launch immediately knew what Bulma was talking about when the genius took one of her nipples in her mouth. The maid let out a small moan as the teen sucked her nipple like a vacuum, Bulma's hands still holding both breasts. Launch's cry made Bulma stop what she was doing, and she gave Launch a little wink. ''Told you you'd like it,'' she said, before going back to work.

Launch's hands gripped Bulma's head and pressed her even closer to her body. The maid jolted her head up and whispered, ''More, more.''

While Bulma continued her actions for minutes more, Launch slowly pushed her entire body forward. Bulma was thrown backwards and her head eventually landed on the pillow with a soft thud; her hairpin destroying even more of the pillow. Launch's head almost bumped against the bed's wooden headboard, so she removed her hands from Bulma's head to place them against the headboard for support. The two started to dry hump their hips against each other, sending jolts down between their legs.

Bulma's hand grabbed Launch and brought her to her lips, and in a swift motion, rolled on top of Launch, all while still dry humping the other woman. Launch rested her hands on Bulma's ass and gripped the teen's butt cheeks. The genius detached her lips from the maid's and started to kiss her neck. Launch moaned as Bulma moved to her collarbone, her breasts, and then her stomach; planting a few kisses on the maid's flat belly. Bulma got down on all fours, removed Launch's shorts and panties, and started to kiss the woman's thighs. Bulma was surprised by the amount of liquid that was already rolling down the maid's legs.

''Wow, our little session has made you really wet, Launch!'' Launch blushed as a result of Bulma's comment.

''So vulgar,'' she muttered.

Bulma spread Launch's legs wide and gave her a small lick. Launch responded by pushing her own head into the pillow, her content feeling written all over her face; a few feathers escaped through the opened rip, landing next to the maid. More and more feathers started to gather, but neither of the girls noticed, too 'busy' with each other. Bulma's hands wrapped themselves around the maid's thin legs, bringing Launch closer to her, and allowing the teen to push her tongue deeper into the other woman. Launch's head arched backwards while her hips flew up with enough force to make the scattered feathers fly up, landing on her nose when they came down._ Oh no! _Before she could warn Bulma, her nostrils started to flare up.

''Aaaa…choo!''

In less than an instant, the gentle and innocent Launch turned into a wild, blonde, and dangerous woman. The blonde quickly looked around, confused by her surroundings. Wasn't she supposed to be in a helicopter with the old man's diamond beside her? Before she could even make sense of her situation, a tingling in her nether region broke her out of her thoughts.

Her, now, grey eyes widened as she saw the little bitch from earlier eating her out. Launch smirked and licked her lips, clearly aroused. ''Why hello there.''

Bulma's head flew up in shock as she registered the new voice in her mind, and she came face to face with Launch's alter ego. Her mouth opened to speak, but Launch shoved Bulma back to her pink slit before she could do so. ''Oh, you're not going to stop until I cum, little bitch.''

Bulma's surprise grew into fear as she was pushed back to the curly blonde's hole. She was now forced to pleasure a woman so dangerous that warning posters with her picture on it were scattered all over the country. Bulma had no choice but to stroke, pull, and slide the other woman's pleasure region the best she could.

''Hmmm! Yeah, I knew that you could give me a good eating.'' Launch enjoyed herself as Bulma worked between her legs. She'd immediately noticed Bulma when the girl came to the old pervert's island with that beautiful diamond in her hand and tight clothing covering her curvy body, especially for one her age. The taste of her lips had been quite spectacular, but what she'd really enjoyed was the girl's spunk. Launch imagined her to be quite the screamer if treated in a rough way, something that she intended to do.

Bulma's mouth sucked as hard as she had done to the breasts of Launch's innocent persona. The blonde grabbed Bulma's head while her hips flew up, her toes the only thing supporting her lower body as she grinded up and down Bulma's mug, pushing the teen against her entrance. Bulma cringed, feeling Launch's drops of arousal being smeared over her face.

The angry version of Launch was a lot louder than her blue-haired version, and she screamed as she felt her climax rising, the heat in her stomach now flowing through her entire body. Launch screamed as she gushed, and she forced Bulma to suck up all of her juices, pushing the girl against her slit so hard that Bulma could swear that the blonde tried to push the teen's entire head inside her entrance.

Once Launch was done discharging, she waited until her legs stopped trembling from the sensation before her hand released Bulma from its grip, the teen's head landing on the mattress with her ass raised in the air. Launch moved behind Bulma and removed the girl's shirt before she placed her hand on Bulma's back, gently massaging the genius's smooth skin.

Launch pushed her breasts against Bulma's back and wrapped her arms around the teen's waist. Bulma could feel the naked Launch hump against her rear end, the woman's bare breasts resting on the teen's exposed lower back. She'd hoped that the blonde's climax would signal the end of their little 'adventure' together, but Launch seemed to want more, and Bulma wasn't going to deny anyone as dangerous as the blonde psycho. Launch moaned as she slid against the fabric that covered Bulma's lower body. The blonde's hands glided to Bulma's breasts, and Launch slid her hands under the green-haired teen's bra, cupping the pair once her hands covered the firm bosom.

She gently pinched a nipple and rolled it between her fingers "Am I making you horny?"

Bulma moaned as the blonde messaged her mounds. Bulma noted that this version of Launch was pretty good at handling her chest and had a feeling that she wasn't the first woman to be cupped by the blonde. Bulma leaned back against Launch's breasts, secretly liking the feeling of the blonde's hard nipples moving against her back.

Launch bit her lip in pleasure, but as much as Launch loved feeling up the teen and grinding her wet flesh against her behind, she was ready to take this further. She positioned her head next to Bulma's ear and gave the genius an order as she whispered, ''Don't move.''

Bulma gulped, seeing the devilish smile on Launch's face.

Launch let out a content sigh before getting off the bed. Bulma's eyes followed the woman making her way to her nightstand. She opened up one of the drawers, and Bulma was perplexed when a long black dildo appeared in the blonde's hand. Launch smiled, stroking the plastic with her hand. Her eyes flickered in Bulma's direction, the teen's expression a confused one.

''Wh-what are you doing?'' The greenette asked.

The blonde didn't answer, sliding the plastic object over her slim body. ''Don't you just love a nice, proper cock.'' Bulma blushed when Launch put the plastic in her mouth, bobbing her head down the dildo.

''Since you were already eating me when I transformed, I guess it's safe to say that you were doing the naughty with my cowardice alter ego.'' The crimson blush on Bulma's face confirmed Launch's suspicion. ''Was it nice?''

Bulma kept quiet, her eyes focused on the ground, embarrassed.

''No answer huh. Oh well, it doesn't matter whether it was good or not, this is going to be a lot better.'' _For me anyways._

Launch picked a black thong out of a drawer and slipped it on. Bulma eyes kept focusing on the ground at first, but the sound of metal made her gaze return to the blonde, and she immediately saw that Launch had put on the black thong. Bulma wondered why the front of the thong was different from the thongs she'd seen. It seemed like some sort of harness was attached to the front. Even more peculiar than that was the o-shaped hole in the harness, it looked like something could be inserted into it. Bulma gasped when she saw Launch stick the back of the dildo through the o-hole, making the plastic penis attach itself to the harness.

The blonde grabbed her favorite rifle out of the nightstand, walked up to the distressed Bulma, and sat on the edge of the teen's bed. ''Lie on your back.''

Bulma was inclined to say no, but the rifle that was pointed in her direction quickly persuaded her to do otherwise. Launch checked Bulma's body out with full appreciation of the teen's physique. Her hands roamed around the girl's stomach and then proceeded to remove the genius's panties. Launch looked at the shaved flesh in approval, her finger sliding against it. ''Yeah, you're going to be a good fuck.''

''W-what?'' Bulma began to stress, she hadn't really just hear Launch say that, did she? ''You want to do what?''

Launch smirked devilishly. She pointed her index finger to the strap-on dildo. ''I'm going to fuck you.''

''Like hell you are!'' There was no way that that thing was going to be put inside of her!

''Are you sure you want to decline?'' Launch rested the gun on the valley between the teen's breast. ''I could just shoot you, little bitch.''

Bulma stayed silent as Launch lay down on the bed, her gun still pointed to the teen. ''Take off your bra,'' she ordered. ''And don't cover yourself,'' the curly blonde quickly added.

Bulma complied; the breast that Launch had worked on just a few minutes earlier appearing in view, and Launch quickly started to focus on the teen's bosom, beginning to stroke the plastic attached to her hips. Bulma wondered why the blonde pretended to masturbate like a man, it wasn't like she could feel anything she did.

Launch licked her lips before speaking, ''You have some nice tits.''

No answer.

"Come over here." Launch beckoned to her. Bulma gave no reaction at first, so Launch bobbed her gun. ''Come. Here''

Bulma swallowed her pride, finding herself too beautiful to die young, and slowly moved to Launch, sitting down next to her. Bulma wondered what Launch was going to do to her. Launch began to suck Bulma's neck, and the teen cringed when one of her breasts was suddenly squeezed hungrily by the blonde. ''Fuck! So firm…''

''Give me a titty-fuck,'' Launch ordered.

Bulma opened her mouth to decline, but no sound escaped her lips, fear winning over her dignity, so she simply nodded and clasped the dildo between her breasts, stroking them up and down the tip of the rubber cock. Launch noted Bulma's clumsiness, the teen only working on the tip instead of on the shaft. Bulma had never given a boobjob to anyone before, and Launch let out a disappointed groan. This wasn't hot at all…

''Work on the shaft more,'' the blonde instructed. Bulma did what was advised; she knelt down on the ground and began to work on the longer part of the plastic dick. Launch smiled with content, patting Bulma's head with her free hand while the green-haired teen gave the 'penis' a nice massage. Launch was getting turned on by the sight in front of her, and she let out a smirk once Bulma started to lick the tip without being asked to.

''Man, you really are a little slut, aren't you? I'm glad, though. Fucking you will be a lot more fun with you turned on instead of you being as dry as a dessert. It would've been a shame to see you spill blood all over your own bed.''

Bulma kept silent, secretly having formulated a plan to get out of her little situation; although, to be fair, she was getting turned on a bit, leaking her juices as she stroked the dildo faster and faster with her bosom. She was almost tempted to just let the blonde penetrate her.

Almost.

Launch was alarmed when Bulma suddenly rose up, and she made her gun ready to fire, but Bulma surprised the blonde by clashing her lips with hers, quickly inserting her tongue. The green-haired teen moaned as Launch moved her hips up and down, the plastic object gracing slightly against Bulma's folds. The teen's hands moved to the blonde's, one of her hands holding Launch's free one, while the other tried to get a good grip on the blonde's gun without getting caught.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Bulma grabbed the gun and created some distance between herself and the taken aback blonde. Launch was confused at first, ready to order Bulma to return to her, only to notice that her gun was missing from her hand.

''Looking for something?''

For the first time since she transformed, Launch's mood took a drastically bad turn. ''What the hell! You little bitch!''

Bulma smirked as Launch kept cursing.

''Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I was going to fuck you so fucking hard!''

''Oh don't worry, Launch.'' Bulma gave Launch a evil smirk, one that startled even the blonde criminal. ''We're still going to fuck hard.''

Launch laughed, not understanding what Bulma was implying. ''Man, you're such a slut. All right, spread your legs so I can pound you.'' Launch was about to make her way to Bulma but was stopped by the greenette.

Bulma shook her head. ''You don't get it, do you?''

''Get what?''

Bulma pointed to Launch's black fabric. ''Hand me the thong.''

Launch cringed. ''Seriously?''

Bulma nodded. ''Yes, seriously.''

Launch undid herself of the thong, sliding it down her thin legs. She threw it in Bulma's direction, and—to Launch's great pleasure—the poor teen was almost hit by the tip of the attached plastic. Unfortunately for the blonde, this only made the greenette madder.

''You know what, Launch? Turn around.'' Launch hesitantly did what was ordered.

''Little bitch,'' she muttered, angry that she had to follow the order of a teenager.

Bulma heard the comment and retorted, ''Now, shut up, raise your ass, and spread your fucking legs!'' Launch was taken aback by Bulma's tone, she hadn't expected the genius to have it in her. Launch complied to Bulma's command, and Bulma smirked when she saw drips of Launch's fluids land on the bed. ''I think it's safe to say who the real slut is, wouldn't you agree?''

Bulma pulled the thong up her legs until the back rode into her ass's crevice. Bulma was in awe as she looked down, a cock now jutting from between her legs. Bulma could feel her excitement growing, she was so ready to get her revenge on the blonde! She laid down her gun, Launch's eyes facing the other way anyways. The teen placed one hand on the blonde's hips and used the other one to guide her new toy inside of the alarmed Launch.

''Here we go...bitch,'' Bulma said the last words with spite as she moved her hips backwards, before pushing herself forward again, pressing herself inside the blonde with force.

''Ow! Motherfucker!''

Bulma let her 'dick' rest inside the blonde, having pushed herself all the way in to the hilt. Bulma certainly enjoyed the dominance that she now had over the blonde woman. Bulma pulled out, gripped the lady's hips, and then slammed herself back in, moaning as something in the strap-on rubbed her clit. She continue to move, in and out, harder and harder, fucking her aggressor as hard as she could.

"F-Fuck...Yeah!" Launch moaned out. She would have liked to fuck the greenette, but this worked too!  
**  
**Bulma blushed a little, she hadn't expected herself to be pleasuring another woman with a dick attached to her hips when she woke up this morning. The idea of herself having a dick managed to arouse her even more, especially as the inside of the harness pushed against her hard clit, stimulating the teen's little button.  
**  
**Both bodies began to heat up from the sexual activity and pleasure. Bulma would be surprised if Launch didn't know that Bulma had long since dropped her rifle, but the maid didn't seem to care anymore, her legs wrapped tightly around Bulma's hips.  
**  
**"Harder, pound me harder!" The blonde ordered, and Bulma happily complied with the blonde's request, her hips moving more intensely. Both their pussies were now soaked as they both began to get closer to their orgasms. Launch shoved her body back against Bulma's plastic toy, driving them both closer as their moans grew louder.

Launch felt herself cumming as her peach erupted.

''Fuck yes!'' Launch rode out the pleasant waves that both women were so very familiar with while Bulma continued to ride the other woman.

''Oh, here it comes!'' Bulma's legs gave out as she came against her harness, her upper body landing on Launch's back, both females rested as they tried to regain their strength. Launch turned herself on her back; the front of the two upper bodies clashing against each other. Their hands caressed the other's body, both appreciating the other's slim physique.

Launch's thumb went under Bulma's chin, and she lifted the teen's jaw upwards, grey and sapphire eyes meeting. ''As I thought,'' the blonde said, giving Bulma a peck on her lips. ''You were a hot fuck.''

Bulma gave her a chagrined look.

Launch stuck out her tongue before she gave Bulma a teasing smirk. ''Little bitch.''

* * *

Meanwhile, on an island located far away from Kame House, Krillin and Roshi looked at the screen that Roshi had brought with him when they went out to hone their skills. On the day that the two left the house to train, Roshi had installed a video camera in Launch and Bulma's bedroom. He grinned to his pupil, having just seen the blonde and the greenette giving themselves to each other.

''Hehe, what did I tell you, Krillin. Does this beat training or what?''

His pupil nodded, the teenager's mind going haywire. ''You're right as always, Master Roshi.''

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 7! **

**As always, hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!**


	8. Monk(ey)

**Update August 31st: No, I did not accidentally upload Monk(ey) as chapter 8. The newest chapter is chapter 4: Pilaf's Revenge. So, starting with chapter 4, all stories went up by one chapter.**

**A/N: With this chapter we've already arrived at the Tien Saga. I think that there will be two or three more chapters after this one, at least for the Dragon Ball era.**

**Q&A:**

**Its great and hot,...but will you be doing any male character fucking bulma anytime soon? This story is bound to end before the android/cell saga, because that's when she becomes vegeta's**

Read on and find out! But to answer your question: I don't think there's anything but Male x Bulma from now on.

**will you include chapters for minor characters like Ranfan?**

I was SO very close to doing a chapter like that, I already had a document saved and everything. I canceled it last minute since Launch was going to be right after that one.

**I Want to see Yamcha screw Husky, the girl Bulma thought he was screwing in a moment of irony!**

Well, this story is mostly about Bulma so that won't happen. Sorry.

**Man, this might just be your best chapter yet! It's definitely the best since chapter 2. You're kind of building up a Bulma X Krillin chapter, so I think that he'll get lucky soon. Or maybe Goku? He was 15 or 16 after the time skip that occurred after the Baba saga, even his hormones must have kicked in by then.**

Thank you! As for your theories: read on and find out.

**You know what forget this. You have a fat pig and old man fuck bulma. Really!?**

In my defense: I also used a cat, a maid, and the maid's blonde alter-ego…huh, perhaps should have said that out loud before I started this story… No, but seriously, I know that some chapters might be considered somewhat controversial by some. Luckily, you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

* * *

**CH8: Monk(ey)**

* * *

Goku and the rest of his friends were making their way to the next of Baba's fighters. The young warrior had beaten the entire Red Ribbon Army all by himself, and he now needed one more Dragon Ball in order to wish back the father of a young boy called Upa, whom Goku had met during his travels. The Dragon Ball couldn't be located with the Dragon Radar, though, so it was decided that the group would go to the fortuneteller known as Baba, her abilities the only thing in the world that could tell them the exact location of the magical ball.

Roshi was in an euphoric state: Yamcha had some trouble with fighting an invisible opponent, so Krillin had lowered Bulma's top; exposing her breasts, giving Roshi a huge nosebleed that landed on the hidden warrior, making him visible to the naked eye. It had been a while since Roshi had seen Bulma's mounds, so seeing them definitely upped his mood.

Krillin and Goku were walking side by side, whispering to each other. ''So, Goku, did you see Bulma's breasts?'' the young monk asked his best friend. Goku shook his head.

''Her breasts? No, not really.''

Krillin was stunned. ''W-what? But weren't you standing right next to Master Roshi?'' Krillin really couldn't believe his friends at times. Who doesn't look at a hot woman's bosom when they are right in front of him?

''Really? Oh, I was watching Yamcha's fight, so I probably didn't notice.'' Krillin was flabbergasted. Goku's a twelve-year-old—only one year younger than himself—and yet he was as pure as snow.

''So, you don't feel anything when you watch women like Bulma or Launch?'' Krillin had been having trouble with his manhood since he was eleven, and he just assumed that these changes in your body started around that time for everyone.

''Feel anything?'' Goku brooded on the question. His head shifted to Bulma, but no answer came to mind. ''I don't know. You sure say some weird stuff sometimes, Krillin.''

Krillin decided to let the matter drop. They were close to their next opponent anyway.

Soon after, the group won over Baba's fighters and got the information they needed to find the last Dragon Ball. Goku quickly recovered it from Pilaf's clutches and wished Upa's father back. His quest now complete, Goku decided to train for the upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai, and Yamcha and Krillin planned to do the same. After a quick farewell, the friends departed. Goku was going to travel the world to get stronger, but he was also planning to find out what Krillin had been talking about.

* * *

Three years later:

In just a few hours, the Tenkaichi Budokai would finally start. Krillin, Yamcha, Launch, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Roshi were all in the same plane that was going to fly them to their destination. Bulma had changed quite a bit in the last few years: her hair was now much shorter than it had been three years ago and—to Roshi and Oolong's dismay—her chest and ass had developed only slightly the last couple of years; although, she had grown taller, her legs even longer than before, and her face showed more maturity nowadays.

Goku wasn't there yet when they landed. ''I hope he didn't forget that the tournament is today…'' Roshi said. If anyone could forget the whole purpose of training for three years, it would be his most gifted student.

Luckily, Goku arrived in time, and he and Krillin quickly reunited. The two friends separated from the rest of the group on Goku's urging. ''What's up, Goku?'' Krillin asked. If Goku had to tell him something in secret than it was probably important.

''I know what you mean!'' Goku excitingly exclaimed to his friend.

''Know what I mean?'' Just what was his friend talking about?

''You don't remember?'' Goku asked, only for his best friend to shake his head. ''Before we left to train, we had a talk about women, right?'' Krillin nodded. ''Well, I know what you meant when you said that boys should feel something when a girl is naked.''

Krillin was dumbfounded, who knew that it was possible for Goku to hit puberty. Still, now that Goku was an actual teenager, he could help Krillin with his plan. ''Goku, come here for a sec.'' The young Saiyan got closer to his best friend and grinned once Krillin started to tell him about his plan

* * *

There they were, the monk and the monkey, hiding behind the curtains waiting for Bulma to reappear from her shower. The tournament wasn't going to start for a few more hours, and Roshi had reserved rooms for the entire group at a nearby hotel. The two mischievous teens had decided to sneak into Bulma's room while she showered. Krillin had been planning to do it alone, but Goku was his friend, so he offered him to go with him. Goku—to the surprise of Krillin—actually agreed to accompany him.

The door opened, and the two held their breath in anticipation. Bulma came back in the room in nothing but a towel wrapped around her frame, her hair already dry. ''Oh man!'' Krillin screeched under his breath.

Unfortunately, this screech reached Bulma's ears. ''Who's there?''

The poor bald kid felt bad to have blown his and his friend's cover and to make matters worse, Goku slapped him on the back of his head. ''Krillin, you idiot!'' The two teens got out, showing themselves to the short haired greenette, who gasped when she saw their silhouettes appear.

''You two?'' Bulma was surprised. There hadn't been a doubt in her mind that Roshi was the one who was going to appear, but she appeared to be wrong. ''What are you two little perverts up to?''

Krillin started stuttering, the idea of getting caught hadn't even crossed his mind, so he hadn't thought up an excuse for when things got sour. Goku however, the honest boy that he is, answered the question without difficulty, ''We wanted to see you naked.''

Bulma started flushing, she had not been expecting an answer like that from the pure boy she'd met three years ago. ''Y-you want what?'' the flustering girl managed to ask.

The monk decided to jump in the conversation. ''Look, Bulma, the truth is that we can't concentrate on fights when all our attention is on you.''

Bulma nodded, it did make sense to her. ''Hmmm, I do make men lust after me,'' she said, stroking her own ego. ''But I can't let you see me naked.''

Goku wasn't able to hide his disappointment. ''Please, Bulma!'' the boy with the tail pleaded. ''We can't fight like this!''

''Perhaps you can do something else?'' Krillin quickly suggested.

Bulma sighed, they really weren't going to let the matter drop… ''All right, get on the couch, both of you,'' she ordered, giving in to the two warrior's request. ''Now stay there until I'm dressed.''

Both boys eagerly complied, sitting down before Bulma could even make a move. Minutes later, Bulma came back to the room, dressed in her usual outfit. ''All right, I guess that I should release you two of your ache.''

''How?'' Krillin asked, the hope clear in his voice

''I'm going to give the two of you handjobs so that you can fully concentrate on the tournament.'' The two warriors hardened instantly from the upcoming prospect. Bulma got down on her knees, while the boys undid themselves of their pants. Bulma was quick to note that the two warriors secretly compared their sizes. Goku was a bit bigger than Krillin, but neither had anything to really boast about yet.

Krillin tried to keep his already throbbing member under control, but the anticipation was starting to overwhelm him. _Come on, Krillin, deep breaths. _He moaned when something warm enwrapped his member, and he heard Goku do the same.

''I'm going to move my hands now.'' Both Bulma's left-hand and her right one moved at an even pace. She had given Goku her right-hand as she was more accustomed to it—he had beaten the entire Red Ribbon Army by himself after all and deserved it. But from the look of Krillin's face, he didn't seem to notice her left-hand's inexperience.

Meanwhile, Goku tried to keep himself in control from the teen's touch. He started to understand why Grandpa Gohan always told him to treat women with care. Still, his member had started to throb, and all he wanted was to jerk his hips as his brain ignited from the contact.

Bulma noted that the boys had quite the stamina, keeping their sticky load inside for a long time. _Not bad, especially since a beauty like me is doing it._ She smirked, deciding to give the two warriors a little something extra. Her tongue started to lick and kiss both tips, absorbing the substance of the rock-hard members. Bulma hadn't tasted a real cock since Yamcha and had missed the masculine taste of a dick, and she felt herself getting horny. She'd promised just a handjob, but the boys were about to get lucky.

Goku's self-control faltered once Bulma took him in her glowing mouth. She took her hand off and slowly slid all of Goku's cock into her mouth, pressing her soft lips firmly around it before sliding back up until the back of her lips touched the head again. A cry escaped Goku's mouth out of pleasure; it was just so good!

Krillin watched Bulma's bobbing head with interest. Goku's head rested comfortably on the pillow of the couch, it was clear that he was gratified with her skill. Still, Bulma wasn't giving the ex-monk any attention at all, her hand only moving around his member sporadically. Krillin pulled back lightly on Bulma's hair, trying to get her to release her luscious lips from Goku's length so that she could start to suck his. Bulma smirked, enjoying how impatient Krillin got. ''Come on, Bulma,'' he pleaded.

Bulma wanted to laugh, but the member in her mouth disabled her from doing so. Still, she would let Krillin sulk for a little while longer. Goku's noisy moans filled the room, mixing with Bulma's squishy noises as she engorged his dick. Goku used his hand to accelerate her bouncing head. The greenette knew that the young warrior was getting closer and closer, so she withdrew her lips from his manhood and—to Goku's great dismay—moved over to Krillin.

Krillin hold his breath in anticipation as the greenette came closer to him. Bulma winked to him before she finally took his throbbing member's tip in her mouth. The bald warrior let out a loud screech, getting lost in his ecstasy, the sensations of a tongue rolling around his shaft sending him to a blissful state.

Nothing could be heard in the room except for sounds of content sighs from the two young teen and burbling sounds from Bulma as she ravished on the two pulsating members. Both the warriors fought for the attention of her oral skills, but Bulma tried to give both of them an equal amount of time. Krillin—who was currently the one getting sucked off—knew that he was close and started to buck his hips upwards, interrupting Bulma's oscillating rhythm. ''Here it comes!'' the monk screamed, and Bulma was quick to withdraw her luscious lips from his member; his seeds scattering on the floor and couch. ''Wow…''

_That's one. You're next Goku. _Goku grinned as Bulma came closer, he was eager to feel her incredible lips on his flesh again. Bulma teasingly stopped when she was inches away and started to casually stroke his aching length with very slow, small strokes. Goku cringed, this felt good, but it wasn't enough now that he knew of the existence of blowjobs. He moved his tail very carefully, making sure that it was unseen by the minx. Once his tail was behind the greenette, he hit the short haired teen on the back of her head with a light tap; making her head fall down to his cock, her lips closing around his member.

''Ah…that's better.'' Bulma was about to yell at the scheming teen but seeing his carefree grin calmed her down. _You win this round, Goku, _she conceded._ But now I'm going to suck you so bad that you'll go bonkers. _Bulma moved a hand to the teen's balls, messaging one of them with her soft fingers. Her lips went up and down his shaft; starting with the tip, going all the way to the hilt, and back up again. Goku tried to guide Bulma with his tail, but Bulma worked more steadily without him trying to escort her, so he stopped his efforts.

Goku could feel something rise up through his member and whatever it was, it felt good. ''B-Bulma, something's coming!'' Bulma took Goku's warning by heart and removed her warm mouth from the pulsating cock. Bulma yanked the young warrior's shaft a few more times before he came; splattering his juices just like Krillin had done before him. The amount was staggering, though—mostly due to Goku never having touched himself before this—and some of his white liquid landed on the beauty's angelic face.

'Wow! I'm impressed, guys. You two have some serious endurance.'' _Much better than Yamcha was at first, that's for sure._

* * *

Bulma quickly shushed the two teens away, their pleads to do more quickly denied. ''Maybe when you guys grow a little bit older,'' Bulma said before she shut the door.

''Wow! Krillin, that was amazing!'' The monk was quick to agree, but he was also disappointed that they hadn't managed to persuade Bulma into doing more. Still, he was known to be quite witty, and he had made a backup plan in the case that plan A failed.

''Goku, I forget my bag. I'll see you at the tournament, all right?'' Truthfully, Krillin had left his bag on purpose. He just needed a good excuse to return to her room.

* * *

Inside the room, a nineteen-year-old let out a sigh. ''I'm hornier than I thought. Maybe I should have just agreed to let them go further,'' Bulma muttered, her body still hot from having given the two teens a blowjob.

Knock! Knock!

Bulma rolled her eyes. ''It must be Roshi again…'' It wasn't the old hermit who appeared when she opened the door, though. ''Krillin? Look, I already told you, we might do more once you get a little older.'' She was about to close the door in front of him, but Krillin quickly stopped her.

''Wait, I left my bag here!'' the monk quickly exclaimed, Bulma's determination to reject him surprising him.

''Your bag?'' Krillin nodded.

''Yeah, my fighting uniform is in it, so I need it for the tournament.'' He smirked devilishly when Bulma let him inside. He quickly ran to the couch where he had just received the best feeling ever and grabbed his bag. ''There it is.''

''Great, now get out, Krillin.'' Bulma had an ache that she needed to scratch. She was surprised to see the bald warrior shake his head. ''Please, indulge me. Why can't you get lost?'' she asked, irritated with the other teen. The martial artist didn't respond, too busy with going through his bag.

''There it is!'' Krillin took out a video. Before Bulma could ask why he had one, he started explaining, ''I think you should see this, Bulma.'' The greenette wondered why a video of Krillin should interest her, but she watched nonetheless.

''Ok, I'm watching. Now what could be so interesting that I should-''

''Ow! Motherfucker!'' Bulma heard a familiar voice say from the TV. Her head quickly turned to the screen, and she couldn't help herself from gasping from what she saw: Launch and herself having sex, a strap-on attached to her sixteen-year-old self.

''H-how did you…'' she stammered, remembering that night clearly. It was the first and last time that she and the angry version of Launch had sex together.

Krillin snickered. ''Master Roshi had installed camera's before we left to train three years ago,'' he explained. He yelped when he got a hard slap to the back of his head.

''You idiot! Give me that video right now!'' she ordered to the bald teen.

''Nu uh. If you want it, you'll need to do something for me.'' Bulma staggered backwards, a bad feeling rising up. _He is Roshi's student after all, _she quickly reminded herself.

''So, what do you want? Another blowjob or something?'' The monk shook his head.

''Nope.'' A big grin started to cover his face. ''I want you to ride me.''

Bulma sighed, why was she not surprised? ''As expected from a student of Roshi,'' she muttered, remembering the things she had to do with the old pervert three years ago. The Turtle Hermit was still the best fuck she has ever had, but she would never tell anyone that. Krillin wondered what that comment meant. Had his master done something similar to Bulma?

Krillin decided that it didn't matter and walked to the bed, throwing his clothes on the floor along the way. He jumped on the bed, only to see Bulma still in the same spot. ''Shouldn't you get undressed?'' Bulma pondered her options. She was much closer to the video than Krillin. ''I can get to that video in two seconds if you're thinking about destroying it,'' he quickly reminded her.

Bulma cursed the young teen. Why were all her friends so fast and powerful? Bulma sighed, there was no way out of this one. She took off her clothing, stopping once she was only in her white colored underwear and bra. Krillin waited in anticipation for her to remove the encasing that hid her two mounds from view. Then, the moment came: Bulma guided her hands to her bra clasp and snapped it open. The straps slowly slid off her shoulders until they dropped to the floor; her firm chest now in full view. Krillin gulped, seeing breasts for the first time. Bulma quickly proceeded to dispatch herself of her panties; a tuft of green hairs appearing in view once she took it off.

Krillin admired the woman's firm body before he commanded the teen towards him with a beckoning finger, and Bulma grudgingly complied; her naked form hesitantly walking towards the small teen. ''Great, now just sit on top.'' The monk couldn't believe it was really going to happen. In just a few seconds he would finally know what it's like to be inside of a woman. Bulma, with one leg on either side of his body, straddled herself on top of the teen and hold his dick up with her fingers. Clear sapphire blue eyes met white ones, and Krillin saw doubt in the two blue orbs, making him feel guilty. _Maybe I should stop._ He wasn't given a chance to do so, though; Bulma let out a deep breath and sunk herself onto him, enveloping his member in her warm interior.

Bulma had to pause her actions when she reached Krillin's hilt. Was she completely in already? She hadn't expected much after taking his entire thing in her mouth so easily, but she didn't feel anything right now. Her knees were bended only slightly, and she couldn't experience the size of his girth at all.

_Maybe I should move a bit?_ Bulma started her maneuvers, her ass rising and falling onto him.

''This is great!'' the bald kid yelled, his hands caressing her smooth thighs while the naked teen mounted him, her breasts hypnotizing him as they jiggled along with her bobbing movements. He took her bouncing tits in his hands and squeezed the firm pair, making Bulma moan a bit, but it just wasn't enough for her.

''Great for you perhaps. You may be sixteen now, but you're still the size of an early teen. I can't even feel you…'' Bulma said, her disdain easily showing. If Bulma had to do this, she'd at least like to have an orgasm. She was too horny now to just stop once Krillin cums, and then she would have to do it herself. ''What a letdown...'' she muttered, her ass waggling up and down with less and less enthusiasm.

Krillin's mood was hard to lessen, but Bulma's comment did sting. Height had always been a delicate issue for him, especially now that he was sixteen and still hadn't gotten his growth spurt yet. Still, he wasn't going to let her criticism slide. The monk was going to make Bulma regret those words! Krillin effortlessly pushed the straddling teen off him, startling her. ''H-hey!''

Krillin bucked the greenette's hips up, positioned himself behind the teen, and widened her smooth, long legs. He knew that greenette was aroused when he saw her liquid rolling down her legs. The warrior noted that Bulma was quite the dirty girl: getting aroused from being blackmailed into sex. Krillin slid his throbbing manhood against the girl's folds. Bulma moaned with delight, the feeling of his dick brushing against her was already a better feeling than when he was inside of her. ''Hmmm''

Krillin smirked, happy to know that the greenette at least felt him now. Then, with one hard thrust, he pushed his humble member in her warm entrance. Bulma yelped, she definitely felt him now! She screamed and yelled as Krillin assaulted her from behind. Krillin cursed his small arms, discovering that there was no way that they could reach far enough for him to caress her bosom.

Bulma needed more than just Krillin's small length though, so she touched her sensitive clit; her fingers rubbing around the base of her button. The woman's fingers made a circular motion on top of her hard clit, and she moaned when Krillin began to move his hips more briskly in her fervent entrance. This definitely was the right position for them!

Bulma wrapped her legs around the monk's hips, encouraging him to continue his thrusting. Krillin could swear that his member was growing inside her once she started to echo his name around the room. Hearing his name being screamed like that made Krillin confident, and he decided to do something that he'd always wanted to do: he lubricated his finger by using his saliva and widened the short haired greenette's butt cheeks and, to Bulma's surprise, started to stick the moist finger in her ass.

''What are you doing?'' Bulma wondered, alarmed by the feeling of Krillin prodding his finger in her other hole. No one had ever stuck something in her ass before, nor had she ever felt the need to allow someone to do so. She screamed as Krillin slowly managed to get in more and more length. ''Aaaah!'' she screamed once Krillin's whole pointer rested inside her anus, widening her hole.

''Just trust me Bulma.'' Bulma had her doubts, but she slowly started to enjoy the finger once it started to rock forward and backwards inside her asshole. Krillin moaned loudly, his actions made Bulma's core tighten, squeezing his member as it started to close around it. Krillin had never been inside a woman before, and he couldn't keep himself in control from the unexpected narrowing of Bulma's entrance. ''I'm cumming!''

Bulma quickly released him from her legs and allowed him to exit her. Krillin quickly turned Bulma around; his member exploding on her stomach and breasts. He plumped down on the bed with delight, and he quickly pushed his back against the bed, reclining himself. His peace was quickly disturbed when Bulma sat down on his head, planting her core firmly on his face. ''Don't think that you're leaving here without making me cum, little man.''

Krillin was surprised but eagerly started to twirl his tongue against the teen's folds, getting his first taste of Bulma, before gently flicking it across her clitoris. "Ah!" Bulma moaned. Krillin moved his tongue in an erratic manner due to his inexperience, but it was good enough for Bulma. The genius was tempted to go down on his manhood once she saw it hardening again, but Krillin was too short for her to just swing her hips forward and start sucking. Instead, she decided to give the monk another handjob. She heard Krillin moan from beneath her, his sounds blocked by her ass and pussy.

Bulma cried out once Krillin started to use his tongue to go in and out her entrance. To Bulma's pleasant surprise, the warrior's tongue was long enough to mimic a cock. Bulma started to wobble her hips in ecstasy, her pussy rotating around Krillin's tongue while she stroked his shaft.

Bulma could feel herself cumming, her body finally allowing her to release. Bulma bit her lips and swirled her hips more rapidly. ''Oh fuck!'' She let out a passionate scream and discharged her juices over Krillin's face. The sensation made her hand clasp Krillin's manhood firmly, a feeling that made Krillin cum for a third time; his rigid dick softening once he let out his thick load.

Bulma waited until she was done with her climax before she got off the other teen. She flushed once she saw how soaked his face was, she hadn't expected to let out so much of her nectar. ''Sorry about that.'' Krillin wondered what the hell Bulma was apologizing for. He never wanted to wash his face again.

Bulma quickly put on her clothes, grabbed the video, and threw it on the ground a few times; destroying it. ''Come on, Krillin. We should get going, or we'll miss the tournament.'' This got Krillin out of his blissful state, and he swiftly clothed himself.

''So, we'll do this again, right?'' the monk asked hopefully.

''As I said before, Krillin,'' Bulma started, making her way out of the room, ''maybe when you're older''

''I knew I should have copied that video,'' he concluded dejectedly before following Bulma out of the door.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is out of the way! I kind of dislike this one myself, since I just can't see Krillin really doing something like this. But I guess he was kind of an ass during his training with Goku, so he isn't a saint or anything.**

**Anyways, I have a request for you, dear readers:**

**I'm wondering which characters I can use for the Z era (Saiyan/Namek Saga) of this story. Are there any suggestions/situations you'd like to see? Keep in mind that Goku (who will probably be quite the popular suggestion) is already getting his turn soon.**


	9. A Hero's Turn

**A/N: Yes, it took a while again, as always. This was such a hard chapter to make, though. I promised a Bulma x Goku, so I wanted to write one, but I found it quite difficult. I also have good news, though: Chapter 10 is almost done, so look forward to that in a couple of days!**

**Also, DBZ: Battle of the Gods now has a subbed release. So check it out if you haven't seen it yet.**

* * *

**CH9: A Hero's Turn**

* * *

It's amazing what three years can do.

This was the thought that entered Roshi's mind as he checked Bulma's curves when she got out of her car on this particular rainy day. She wore a purple dress with a white belt that had a pouch to the side. Her ass now bulged out more, filling the back of her purple dress perfectly; and she had more thigh as well, giving her the perfect stems. The best part were her breasts though, he decided. Her bosom that was once a nice firm C-cup had now matured to become a wonderful pair of D-cups. Bulma Briefs now officially had a wonderful hourglass figure.

''She's even sexier than before.'' Roshi sneaked up to her curvaceous form and brushed the palm of his hand against her ass.

He was quickly rewarded with a sudden fist that was rammed onto his head, and he let go off Bulma's body to rub his hands over the sore spot. ''I see that some people will never change,'' the greenette murmured.

'By the way, where's Yamcha?'' Roshi asked and her angry look told him enough.

''He left, I don't know where…to train,'' she said as she gritted her teeth.

''So Yamcha left as well, huh. Krillin also left. Goku must've really inspired them.'' No one noticed the large handsome man that made his way to them, his face hidden by an umbrella.

''Hello!'' he greeted.

Roshi was confused, just who was this man? ''One of your friends?'' he asked Bulma, who shook her head.

''Master Roshi, I'm pleased to see that you're doing well. The rest of you look healthy as well!'' The entire group was confused now. ''By the way; where are Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien? Are they already inside?''

''It's Goku!'' they all shouted in shock, finally recognizing the now adult warrior.

''What's wrong with you guys?'' Goku asked. ''Of course it's me.'' Goku finally got his first good look at the group. ''Hey, did you all shrink or something?''

''No,'' Bulma started, still unable to believe just how tall and attractive Goku had become, ''you've just grown taller.''

As if one major change wasn't enough, the rest of the fighters soon appeared as well, and everyone looked grownup.

The warriors were soon called to gather inside the large stadium. ''To think he was only a little boy…He's not bad looking now!'' Bulma said as her eyes dreamily followed Goku.

''Pervert'' Oolong muttered under his breath, the jealousy in his voice clear. His nights with Bulma's mother were few now that the greenette had moved back to Capsule Corporation. And, to make matters worse, he still wasn't a single step closer to get in the heiress pants again. The pig was about ready to use his sleeping powder for a second time.

* * *

Night had fallen for today, and the group all rested in the same hotel as the one they'd used three years ago. The tournament would continue tomorrow; and, as expected, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien made it into the quarterfinals. Bulma was happy for them, but for one person in particular. She just couldn't get Goku out of her mind. He had grown to be so strong, so tall, so…handsome.

He was no longer the innocent and dense twelve-year-old child that she'd found in the woods six years ago. He was a hero now, known as the boy that had saved the world of King Piccolo. He had ran off to train more immediately after he'd won the battle. He hadn't trained with just anyone, though: He'd trained with God. Freaking God!

It was back then when she realized just how incredible Goku actually was. It was like he had unlimited potential or something. ''I wonder if I ever thanked him for saving the world,'' she muttered to herself.

She realized that she hadn't and planned to rectify that. She walked to the Saiyan's room and knocked on the door once she arrived. Loud footsteps made their way to the door, and Bulma's breath got caught in her throat once Goku opened the way to his room. He'd just showered and was wearing nothing more than his towel, showing his wet muscular body to the greenette.

''G-Goku!'' she stuttered, not able to take her eyes off the man. Just when had he developed a body like that?

''Bulma?'' It was clear that he was surprised to see his friend. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked as he let the girl into his room.

''I want to thank you,'' she explained. Goku's confused expression told her that she had to explain further. ''For saving the world, I mean.''

''Oh,'' he started, not expecting the praise, ''no problem.'' Goku smiled before he sat down in one of the chairs that were in his room.

''You've really grown from being that small little kid that lived alone at Mount Paozu, haven't you?'' the greenette said with a tiny bit of sadness as she made her way to the chair that Goku currently sat in.

''You think so?'' the Saiyan asked as he saw her move towards him.

''I really, really do.'' Goku was surprised when she fell onto his legs. ''You know, Goku,'' Bulma began as she sat on his lap, her ass stirring on Goku's crotch through his towel, making him hard, ''maybe we can go further with where we left off back at that hotel three years ago.''

''Another blowjob?'' the young man eagerly asked.

Bulma chuckled, her friend was so easily excited. She smirked. ''Sure.'' Then, the greenette slowly moved to Goku's ears. She leaned into his ear, licking the lobe seductively. ''But, maybe we can do a bit more,'' she whispered, blowing her breath into Goku's ear.

''M-More?'' he asked as his eyes went wide.

Bulma nodded. ''Yeah. A lot more.'' She placed her well manicured hands on his cheek and guided the man to her lips, enveloping him in a kiss. Her tongue soon entered the Saiyan's mouth, sparring her tongue against his own. Goku hated to lose and began to duel it out. Bulma sure was strong, he noted. _Must be because of all the talking, _he decided.

The kiss was soon broken. ''Goku,'' she started, ''can you do something for me?''

He nodded enthusiastically. ''Sure.''

Bulma whispered something in his ear, and Goku's eyes widened from the request he'd just received. ''Uhm, ok,'' he said as he nodded his flustered head. He was bewitched as he watched how Bulma made her way to the bed. She shook her hips enticingly, and Goku couldn't keep his eyes off her as she made her undulating movements.

She turned around once she reached the bed and slowly took off her dress, leaving her in her white undies. Goku blushed as he checked out her barely clothed body; starting with her barely contained breasts, then her taut stomach, her black panty, and finally her long full legs. She beckoned him towards her with her fingers, and the young man eagerly complied, moving so fast that it could almost be described as jumping towards her.

Goku landed on top of the woman and quickly began to kiss her neck as he slowly lowered himself further down her body. Bulma could feel her underwear becoming damp with each passing second, her mind racing as she wondered how he had gotten so skilled. She felt him kiss his way down her flat stomach to the edge of her panties. The warrior could smell her arousal, and it had an aphrodisiac effect on him, quickly hardening him even more. The Saiyan removed her damp underwear, slowly sliding it down her legs. He took a moment to inspect the glistening and shaven sex in front of him. However, he soon continued his actions, and when Bulma suddenly felt his hot tongue on her sex she had to grit her teeth to stifle a moan.

The greenette gasped when Goku probed her folds with his tongue, using his fingers to hold them apart so he could push inside and taste her sweetness. Her hands clawed at the bed as she restrained herself from pushing her womanhood against his face. She was so hot that she knew it wouldn't take long for her to reach her climax.

Goku continued his assault, licking the delicate nub above her vaginal lips. His left hand's fingers walked over her body until it reached her bosom, and Goku started fondle one of her breast while he increased the pace of his licking. Bulma started panting heavily as she could feel the pleasure building towards an explosion deep in her belly.

When he pressed his tongue back inside her, she let go, running her hand through his spiky black hair as she gave in to her orgasm. ''Goku!'' Her thighs locked around his head from the pleasure, nearly suffocating him. Goku continued to lick her core, sliding his hands under her butt to support her when she arched her back and pushed against him.

''Wow, you're incredible, Goku.'' she praised him once he was done.

Now it was Goku's turn. Goku got down on his hands and knees on the bed, while Bulma kneed on the ground, her head now on face level with Goku's behind. She removed his towel and began to suck on his balls. The Saiyan heard her slurping sounds, and he groaned when the greenette grabbed his hard member from behind him and started to stroke his shaft. She made rapid motions with her hands, and Goku could feel himself cumming; especially when he looked down between his muscular legs to see a pair of supple breasts jiggling along with Bulma's arms behind the confinements of her bra.

The spiky-haired Saiyan started to groan, feeling his explosion nearing. Bulma's blowjob three years ago had still been the only time someone had ever stimulated his dick since he hadn't done it himself when he lived with Kami. Goku wasn't the smartest person in the world, but even he knew better than to masturbate in God's home, no matter how much he'd wanted to at times.

''Bulma,'' he moaned out before he released, scattering his white seeds on the bed. Bulma turned the now soft member towards her, making it face her way, and gave it a quick suck before she released it from her grasp.

The heiress grinned. ''That's one.'' The greenette was shocked to discover that Goku was already hardening again. She smiled, this was going to be fun!

Bulma ordered Goku to push his upper body up; and he hastily did so, making him kneel on the bed. Bulma got down on all fours and placed one of her warm hands on Goku's waist. His head flew backwards when Bulma started to dance her tongue around his girth; and the remains of his previous orgasm combined with her saliva, making lines of drool appear, connecting Bulma's lips with Goku's manhood. The greenette soon took his entire length in her mouth, blowing the warrior. She began to pump the warrior's dick, her head and hand going back and forth in perfect harmony as she worked her magic on Goku's rod.

The heiress soon got an idea. She let go of Goku's shaft, to his dismay, and moved her hands to her bra, quickly unclasping it and removing it from her back, freeing her bosom. ''Goku, lay your legs over mine,'' she ordered.

''Why?'' he asked, his discontent with Bulma stopping the blowjob easily shown on his face. Still, he did what was asked, and placed both his stems over hers. His cock was now close to Bulma's breasts, and she quickly hugged the Saiyan's dick between her bosom, much to Goku's joy. ''Bulma!'' he groaned out. This was just too much! He began to hump his hips upwards as the greenette moved her breasts up and down the Saiyan's shaft. She started to lick his pre-cum pouring tip with her soft tongue each time the member appeared out of the confines of her mounds.

''Are you getting close, Goku?'' she asked as she bobbed her breasts around his warm organ. Goku gave her a nod, unable to speak as he was doing everything he could to last longer.

Bulma smiled devilishly. She was in a teasing mood and released Goku's manhood from the tight embrace of her bosom. She slapped his warm flesh against her breasts, enjoying his impatience. ''Bulma,'' he started urging as he rocked his hips against her nipple, pressing his member against her areola, swelling her breast, ''come on.''

The heiress sighed and gave in to her friend's request. She placed the Saiyan's member back between her breasts and made her nipples touch each other with one of her hands, making them embrace Goku's manhood while allowing her to grab the warrior's hilt with her other hand in order to jerk him off and give him a titty fuck at the same time.

This quickly became too much for the young man, though. He moaned as he sprayed his load between Bulma's breasts. She kept her mounds closely clasped together to protect herself from the explosion, but she couldn't keep her face completely dry and some of Goku's seeds landed on her cheeks.

''Sorry,'' the warrior apologized as he saw her sprayed upon cheek.

''Don't worry about it,'' she said with slight annoyance before she lay down next to the sitting Goku. The Saiyan wondered what was going to happen next when she suddenly lay down on her side, pressing her scrumptious ass against his stomach.

''Now there's only one thing left to do.'' Bulma said as she parted her legs wide; opening her wet folds. ''Put it in.''

Goku quickly lay down sideways behind her and started to caress her nice amount of inner thigh, enjoying the smoothness of her skin, before he placed the tip of his musky manhood into her vaginal lips. Then, he launched his cock into the woman's pink damp core in a single thrust all the way to the hilt.

''Oh god!'' Bulma screamed, her head going up in ecstasy as the young man entered her, and she moaned even more once Goku started to move his hard member inside her fervent area. The Saiyan put one hand under Bulma's lower side and made his fingers brush against her jiggling full breast.

The heiress placed one hand between her widened legs and went for her hard pink nub. It only took a few moments of rubbing her sensitive spot before the pleasurable sensations, coupled with the feeling of Goku inside her as he swung his hips behind her, pushed her towards her orgasm.

"Just a little longer, I'm close," she said breathlessly, her fingers picking up speed around her button. A few more seconds and she felt that familiar twinge inside her that signaled the start of her orgasm. "I'm cumming," was all she could get out of her mouth before she exploded, her inner walls squeezing and contracting around her partner. ''Aaaaagh!''

"Bulma, me too!" he groaned. The sound of him moaning her voice only intensified her feelings. She could feel him throbbing, as well as the heat of his release as he unloaded himself inside of her.

''Gokuuuu!''

* * *

Once they were done, they both panted heavily as they lay down on the bed. ''Wow…'' was all that the Saiyan could muster.

''Yeah…''

An uncomfortable silence began to fill the air once all the panting and reflecting was over with.

''So…'' Bulma began, trying to pick the next topic, ''how was your training?''

''Oh…uhm, it was…nice,'' he responded.

''Oh, that's good.''

Both sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next day; Goku got engaged to Chi-Chi, and Bulma was fine with that. Goku might have become a very attractive young man, but they just weren't compatible. He was a good friend, and she knew that they would never be anything more.

Still, she wouldn't mind another ride.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. This really was a hard chapter to make for some reason.**

**Anyway, feel free to review.**


	10. The End, The Beginning

**A/N: This is it. The end of the Dragon Ball era. Thanks for the suggestions that you guys gave me. I have a pretty good idea now on whom I'm going to use next.**

**Now, without further ado:**

* * *

**CH10: The End, The Beginning**

* * *

Bulma sighed as she drank up another cup of alcohol. Yamcha and she were through—again! There had been a party at Kame House after Goku's wedding, and it turned out that she and her ex had very different thoughts about their future together.

''Screw him,'' she mumbled. She didn't know how many drinks she'd gulped down, nor had she noticed how many people had already left the small home. I was just her, Roshi, Krillin, Launch, and Oolong in the house now; and Launch and Krillin had already gone to bed, while she hadn't seen Oolong for some time either. In her normal state, she probably would have thought of that as strange, but now she couldn't care less.

As always, Roshi had tried to feel her up. Unlike always, whether it was the alcohol or not she did not know, she was a lot less determined in her attempts to keep Roshi away from her. Something that the old man had noticed himself as well. He'd stopped trying anything with Bulma the last hour so that she could focus entirely on drinking. He was pretty sure that he could do some nice 'things' with the greenette if he just allowed her to get a bit more wasted.

Meanwhile, Oolong had hidden himself in the closet of Bulma's room. He was tired of waiting for the right opportunity to have his way with her awake. He was just going to do her sleeping form again. All he had to do was to wait until she was too far in dreamland to notice him and everything that came with him.

Downstairs, Bulma wondered if it could get any hotter in the room. She took off her jacket, leaving herself in the same purple dress that she had worn during the latest Tenkaichi Budokai. Roshi noticed how hot she had become and walked up to her. ''You look tired.''

Bulma nodded. ''It's been a long day.'' And it truly had. She was stressed out from the entire argument with Yamcha.

She let out a yelp when two hot hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders, gently massaging her soft skin. Bulma started to relax her body and rested herself against Roshi. She felt his large member poke against her back as he rubbed his warm hands against her, and she smirked. She could use a next distraction. She was going to forget about Yamcha for now. It was time for some fun. She grabbed his wrists and slowly slid his hands to her soft breasts.

''Oh?'' Roshi tried to hide his excitement as he began to caress Bulma's mounds through the purple fabric of her dress, making them swell a bit. The greenette moaned when she felt his palms on her chest, her body getting even hotter than before. She stood up and whispered, ''Want to go upstairs?''

Roshi didn't have to be told twice and grabbed the girl, clutching her tightly against him before he ran upstairs with his superhuman speed.

* * *

It was safe to say that Oolong was surprised when he saw not only Bulma, but Roshi as well coming into the woman her bedroom together. Bulma was eager for the man to go down on her again like he had done six years ago. Roshi went for her full lips, but she stopped him with her hand. ''No kissing,'' she ordered with a wagging finger before she started to undress herself.

Both Oolong and Roshi looked mesmerized as the greenette unveiled herself, slowly puling the dress over her head. Her breast were hidden by her bra and her arms slowly went for the strap that kept most of her full bosom from view. With a snap, her encasing let go, and Bulma threw the bra in Roshi's direction, who eagerly caught it with his teeth.

Bulma lay down enthusiastically, eager to let Roshi work his magic. The Turtle Master moved over to her and began to kiss her curvaceous form. The old man slid his scorching tongue down her hot body, loving the reaction he received. His tongue graced her hard nipples before he tasted her taut stomach on its way down to her core. He could smell her arousal oozing through her panties. Roshi appeared between the beautiful woman's legs, captured the damp material between his gritting teeth, and pulled her fabric down her long enticing legs. Bulma lifted her legs just enough so that Roshi was able to get them off, and he was in awe when he saw the neatly shaven slit glisten due the beauty's excitement.

Oolong watched from behind the closet, his self-control faltering. He wondered if he could just join in. Bulma seemed to be more than horny enough and her standards weren't exactly high right now either. ''I can't hold it anymore,'' he whispered to himself before he jumped out of the closet.

The other two in the room were too busy to notice him until he jumped on top of Bulma's body, landing just slightly under her exposed breasts. ''Oolong?'' she screamed as the pig fell onto her. ''What the hell do you think you're doing?''

Oolong didn't answer and grabbed the woman's full breasts, fondling them in his hands. ''Better than last time,'' he whispered low enough so that no one could hear. Oolong wasted no time to remove his clothes, and he placed his stiff dick on the valley between Bulma's breasts. The heiress tried to resist Oolong, but Roshi was making her body steam with heat, and she slowly placed her hands against her breasts, snuggling the pig's manhood between them.

Meanwhile, the Turtle Master used his fingers to hold the woman's folds apart so he could push his tongue inside and taste her for the first time in years. Her hands clasped her bosom harder as she tried to restrain herself from arching up against his face. Having a dick between her bosom and a tongue inside her fiery entrance made her realize that she wouldn't be able to last long.

Oolong smirked as he trusted his hips forwards and backwards between Bulma's ample breasts. He remembered the last time he'd done this, and he could tell that the greenette's chest had grown to be stacked the last six years, his dick was almost completely hidden from view as Bulma kept her tits tightly clasped together. Bulma watched in awe as Oolong's dick kept appearing from between her breasts, his tip's eye pouring with pre-cum; and she stuck out her tongue to graze the pink tip each time it showed itself, coiling it around his member. Oolong used his free hands to touch the tip of Bulma's nose and pointed it upwards with his finger, making it resemble a pig snout.

''I…I'm!'' Bulma screamed when Roshi pressed his tongue back inside her, she let go and gave in to her orgasm. Her full shaped thighs tightened around the pervert's head from the pleasure, nearly suffocating him. Roshi still licked furiously despite the headlock, sliding his hands under her perfectly round butt to support her when she arched her back and pushed against him.

Bulma screamed loudly as she came, the feeling made her forget all about the pig that was swinging his manhood between her chest, and she loosened the grip on her bosom. Oolong didn't like being ignored, so he stood over the beautiful greenette's face, bended his knees, grabbed the cumming girl by the cheeks, and rammed his cock through the woman's open mouth right to the back of her throat. ''Hmmph!'' Bulma kept screaming during her entire climax, but everything came out as nonsense, the pig's rigid dick blocking all sounds.

Oolong panted as he humped his hips rapidly between Bulma's luscious lips, his seeds were already traveling through his urethra, and the pig rocked his hips a few more time before he came as well, scattering his thick fluids down the heiress's throat. Oolong slid out to see his musky tip covered in saliva and sperm.

The greenette jumped up and almost choked as the thick load got stuck in her throat. She fell down on her legs and began to cough everything out, creating a white puddle on the room's flooring. ''Fuck, Oolong!'' she spat, her anger clearly noticeable. ''You almost killed me with that'' She gave the pig a hard smack to the head, knocking him out.

''Serves him right,'' Bulma said bitterly, angry at him for suddenly jumping himself at her like that. ''Still,'' she began as her eyes moved to Roshi, ''I haven't gotten an eating like that in a long time.''

The old man sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. ''Hehe, anytime.''

Bulma looked at the bulge in Roshi's pants, and it was a big as she remembered it to be. The greenette would lie if she would say that she didn't want to experience something as big as that moving inside of her again. And it wasn't like she was seeing anyone right now that could give her the same pleasure…

She would do it, she decided.

''Roshi, lie down.'' she ordered, and the Turtle Master hastily reclined himself, removing his underwear in the process, revealing his lengthy stiff dick. Bulma's naked form moved over towards him, her pussy getting soaked just from seeing his rock-hard member.

She straddled herself on top of him, and Roshi's first lover in years spread her hairless pussy with two fingers, showing her pinks insides, grabbed his shaft, and slowly lowered herself onto him. She was wet and hot, and he almost came right there when he felt her protruding ass against his thighs, his rigid manhood resting fully inside her. Bulma had to grit her teeth when she took Roshi in completely, she had forgotten how big the old man was. Bulma quickly got used to the size of the large rod and pushed herself up, before letting herself move back down. The greenette pumped up and down Roshi's cock, her large tits bouncing freely and enticingly all the while. The pervert reached up and anxiously grabbed her breasts as she wiggled her hips in a circular pattern, the greenette was grinding his member against her inner walls as if he was a bucking bull.

Bulma placed one of her delicate hands on the bed to hold her steady while the other went for her clit. It only took a few moments of rubbing her sensitive spot before the pleasurable sensations began to run through her body. This, coupled with Roshi inside of her and his hands on her bosom as she bounced on him, pushed her closer towards orgasm.

Meanwhile, Oolong had returned to the world of consciousness and watched Bulma from behind as she mounted the old pervert, appreciating the woman's desirable well-proportioned ass bobbing up and down. His member quickly hardened again, and he couldn't wait any longer. After leaping so fast towards the bouncing genius that even Goku would have a hard time seeing him, Oolong pushed Bulma's upper body down, making the heiress of Capsule Corporation almost fall flat on Roshi's body, and he rubbed his cock against the woman's unused hole, smearing his cum over her tight anus. ''Oo-Oolong!'' Bulma had completely forgotten about the third member of their trio.

Oolong couldn't wait any longer. He had vowed to himself that he would fuck Bulma again someday years ago, and he was finally going to do it. The pig widened the distressed Bulma's butt cheeks, giving him a good look of how Roshi's dick kept surging through her, and he positioned his member against her tighter hole. ''Here I come, Bulma''

''No! W-Wait!'' she pleaded, but Oolong couldn't even listen anymore. The pig pressed his musky tip against the genius's crack, slowly spreading it wide, and started to probe himself further and further inside the tight hole. ''Aaaah!'' Bulma kept crying out in pain as Oolong moved inside her rectum, deflowering her virgin ass.

Roshi was going deaf as the greenette screamed close to his ears, her face inches above his, but he didn't care one bit. Oolong's actions had made the woman's neatly shaved slit confine his dick as the core narrowed around his member, making it feel incredible tight. The pervert grabbed the suffering woman by her scrumptious waist and started to surge his rigid member into her in response to his pleasure, her tasty looking pussy accepting his dick time and time again as he swung his member so far in that his balls clashed against Bulma's taint.

Seeing Roshi pound Bulma's pussy like that really got Oolong in the right mood, and he started moving inside her other hole. Oolong hungrily grabbed the heiress's hips and clawed his nails into her, allowing him to move even faster and harder. The two perverts, without noticing, were both thrusting in the same oscillating rhythm as they moved inside the twenty-two-year old.

Bulma tried to order them to stop, but the pain was too much for her to speak. She felt like she was getting ripped apart and tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes. However, the incredible amount of pain was slowly transforming into unimaginable pleasure as she slowly got comfortable with having two staffs in her interiors. ''Oh fuck!'' she moaned out in satisfaction as she started to shake her own hips. The heiress was now feeling so hot that she was pouring from her snatch, making it roll over Roshi's shaft.

The old man grinned, rose his upper body up, and led Bulma's arms to wrap themselves around his neck; making her hard pink nipples brush against his chest as they jiggled along with the movements of the two perverts. The greenette moaned as her hard sensitive nipples grazed against the man's skin.

''Yes! Fuck me harder!''

Bulma's body started to tremble from the sensation, and she could feel her muscles spasm. Her body grew hotter and hotter as her heart rate reached its peak. ''Here I cum!'' Bulma's entire body exploded, and she fell over as her entire body seemed to give out, her supple tits swelling as they landed on Roshi's chest.

Both Roshi and Oolong gasped in disbelieve as both of Bulma's holes grew so dense that their dicks were getting squeezed from the inside of the greenette's two entrances. Both perverts submitted to the narrowing. ''I'm cumming!'' they groaned out in union to the trembling heiress. Bulma started to open her mouth to protest to the two perverts that were planning to cum inside of her, but the cries resulting from her own orgasm occupied her mouth, and she felt helpless as she felt them spray their large amount inside her openings. Both kept their throbbing dicks inside until the greenette was done discharging her own nectar through her convulsing womanhood.

However, once she was done, they both withdrew their members simultaneously, and they grinned with delight when they saw their seeds gushing out of Bulma's two corridors, quickly making them hard again.

Bulma couldn't believe that the two could be so irresponsible. ''You two came…inside,'' she said in disbelief, the volume so low that it almost came out as a whisper. The perverts weren't done yet, though.

Roshi started to move towards the woman that had matured so greatly the last six years, and he picked her up once he arrived, holding her in the air. Bulma started to feel the consequences of having two men penetrate her once she noticed that her legs were almost completely numb, and she felt helpless when Roshi wrapped her arms around his neck to support her, spread her legs, and entered her again.

''Hey!'' Oolong angrily screamed. ''You're holding her too high for someone my height!''

''Hehe, sad for you.''

Oolong cringed, what kind of comeback was that? Then, he remembered: he can transform. With a devilish smirk he murmured, ''Transformation.'' and the little pig altered himself to be about Goku's height. Oolong, now more than long enough, moved over to the other two and quickly shoved himself inside Bulma's scrumptious ass again, easily pushing through her rectum thanks to his earlier eruption.

"Please wait for a bit," she managed to plead as she felt herself getting filled with the two stiff rods again. Relief overwhelmed her when she felt the duo receding from her passages, only for them to thrust themselves right back in. ''Ow!'' she cried out as she was bounced up and down, the two hard dicks slamming themselves into her time and time again.

Oolong hungrily grabbed her supple breast from behind her, and he hold a tight grip on her two soft melons, making her scream even more. She managed to withdraw her arms from Roshi's neck and tried to remove, or at least lessen, Oolong's harsh grasp on her bosom, but it was to no avail. Bulma resigned to her fate and rested her body against Oolong's chest, her relaxation alleviating some of the pain.

Roshi, seeing Bulma's naked body glisten with sweat, launched his head to her neck and started to kiss her salt flesh. This—combined with having two holes filled, her newfound relaxation, and two hands firmly on her breasts—resulted in pleasure for Bulma, and her brain slowly started to send an abundance of ecstasy all over her body, igniting her body and making her juices pour once more.

The trio was panting and sweating as they all enjoyed the incredible feelings. Bulma couldn't believe how warm her body was, and doubted if it had ever been hotter. She was bobbed so swiftly that her saliva escaped from her mouth, making her drool. Oolong saw Bulma glistening with sweat from behind and smacked his lips on her back, sucking hard on her skin and leaving hickeys over her salty body. Still, as good as this felt, Oolong was growing curious about Bulma's neatly shaved snatch. ''Hey, old man,'' he managed to say between pants and moans, ''how about we switch holes?''

Roshi had to admit that he was intrigued. He had never done a woman in the ass before. ''Is that fine with you?'' Roshi asked the double penetrated woman, taking her into consideration for the first time that night.

''I don't care anymore! Just keep fucking me with your logs!'' Both perverts laughed devilishly, who could have suspected that the night would become such a success for them? The penetrating duo both slid out of Bulma and turned her around, the heiress eagerly embraced Oolong's waist with her legs as the pig thrust himself inside her pussy for the first time since he'd done her sleeping form. He could feel Roshi's sperm that still resided in the greenette, but he didn't care as he moved through the woman's drenched core.

Meanwhile, Roshi placed his hands under Bulma's round butt cheeks and spread them wide, some of Oolong's previous cum started to drip out, but Roshi had no time to wait until all of the white load was gone, so he threw his hips backwards before he filled Bulma's ass in one fell swoop.

''Oh fuck!'' Bulma's scream was like music in Oolong's ears, and his tail curled in delight as her passage grew tighter due to her filled backdoor. Pants and screams was all that could be heard now, and the trio knew that this couldn't go on for much longer as they all felt their climax coming.

The two perverts quickly looked at each other and a silent agreement was made to cum outside this time. ''H-Here it…Here it cums!'' Bulma screamed as she discharged her nectar on Oolong's raging cock. Bulma's body was trembling all over while her head rested on Oolong's shoulder as her saliva dropped down her chin, rolling down Oolong's shoulder

Bulma let out pleasurable yelps and wails as the two perverts kept thrusting during her climax, going faster and harder through her two corridors as they reached their orgasms. Both panted uncontrollably as they slid out of the woman's desirable body and let out their loads; Oolong sprayed his white thick load on Bulma's taut stomach and thighs, while Roshi came on her round ass and soft lower back. Bulma scream echoed in the room as the hot substance landed all over her body, and her tired silhouette was laid down on the soft bed by her two sexual partners.

The two watched the panting, glistening, and white painted woman as she tried to regain her breath. ''Wow…I won't be able to stand for days,'' she joked.

Once she tried to stand, though, she immediately fell back down. ''Maybe it's not a joke,'' she murmured.

Oolong and Roshi smirked. ''Well,'' Oolong began as he looked at Roshi, ''if she can't get up, we might as well continue for a little while longer.''

Bulma cringed. ''This is gonna suck…''

One thing was for sure as she said so:

Roshi and Oolong disagreed.

* * *

**And with this, the Dragon Ball era is done! **

**As always, hope you enjoyed and feel free to review.**


End file.
